The Tangled Web That Is My Life2
by RangerRainbow
Summary: La Push...My safe haven...My home. Pauls mom knows something. something I don't. she always knew, and she didn't tell me. What's happening to me? I don't understand, why me? AU Seth/Bella. Wolves/Vampires.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story was written by myself RangerRainbow(Kayla) and .(Coral)**_

_**We both have worked together to get this story started and we have many plans**_

_**To finish this story!**_

_**I hope you all Enjoy this chapter and that you will love this story as much as me and my friend **_

_**do. Even though we feel in love with the idea i think we will start to fall in love with our first **_

_**imprint story.**_

__

_The tangled web that is my life all started before i was __born. It__ started centuries ago, but i can't go back that far, so lets start with my half mother Violet- my brother Paul's mother, not mine, but i still call her mom- Knew about the truth behind our people long before I was ever told. Her father was the last shifter of the pack. She found out when he accidentally shifted in front of her when she was only little._

_My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I love my family. But I'm not sure what will happen in the future i fear for what is to come. But yet I'm excited for what lies ahead for me. My father Phil John Swan (Use to be Dwyer) Who was the second son of a shifter- John Philip Dywer, was his father's name- He has been playing Football for nearly ten years. it was his career choice. _

_Much to my mother's horror I'm not the girly girl she wished I'd be. In a way i was more like my half brother Paul. I loved sports, and i never cried when i got hurt. But I was never anything my mother wanted from a daughter, I guess you could say i was a bit of a let down. I've been hurt a lot, and i'm not over it. I don't think i ever will be._

_I was forced to come here, to La Push, when my pain was taken a little too far, and now all that remains to ask is..._

_How in the world did I get stuck in this tangled web of lies, deciet, hatered, emimies, and love? But yet i ask this question as well._

_Why did i have to suffer along the way, What had i ever done to deserve such a fate as this?_

(There is a mystery behind the question's which myself and Coral only know of ^.^ enjoy!)

**The Tangled Web That is my Life (Chapter 1)**

I love my wife dearly and greatly. She's the best woman a guy could ask for. But I have a slight problem... You see I'm in love with _two_ wonderful women... Now most people would think this a horrible situation but... Sadly it only gets worse.

The second woman I love is my wife's best friend, and has been since they were 10 years old.

Her name is Renee. She's older than my darling wife by 4 years. Which means she is also four years older than me, not that age matters, it's, after all, just a number.

But there is another problem. I have a boy named Paul... He is mine and Violet's child. Paul is a healthy and beautiful child, his olive skin and chubby cheeks, with curly black hair. He's the spitting image of his mother, he's is only one year old.

I'm proud to call him my son, even though I think we weren't ready for a child. Violet- my wife- refused to give him up, having already fallen in love with him. We argued a lot over the subject, but eventually I gave in, and we decided to keep the little scamp

I love them both so much, and wouldn't be without either of them, but I love Renee so much, so much _more_.

This is my problem.

1. I have a wife

2. I have a child with my wife.

3. I'm in love with some else.

4. The woman I truly love is my wife's best friend.

5. I don't want to leave my child without a father.

6. I refuse to speak to my violet, for fear I will tell her the truth, I don't want to lose them.

7. I hate my team here in La Push.

8. I've already thought about moving my family last year. It was an epic fail.

9. I have no clue what do.

10. And, to top it all off, I am sick of my life here, and wand a divorce, so I can be with the woman I love.

I was brought back to reality when I felt a tug at my legs. I look down and saw my boy Paul. He tugged on my pant legs again. I smiled brightly at him and picked him up and placed him in my lap and said "What would my little man like?"

I hated pretending everything was okay; it would only hurt them more in the end. I knew I wanted to leave this depressing town, I wanted to get away, but I didn't want to leave my baby. I didn't even know how to broach the subject of divorce with my wife...and I am just so confused.

I watched as Paul pointed at the TV and I smiled and turned it on for him. I turned it to a kids show – teletubbies or something like that- Paul glared up at me- even at his age he had a temper. I chuckled and turned it over, a sports show.

He smiled at me and turned to watch it. It was a football game. It was routine with us now, we would never get him to watch normal kiddies' shows. It was always sport of some sort. He was truly my child.

I loved my family dearly but Violet wanted another child, I have told her, time and time again, no. But she won't listen she doesn't understand why. It's all Renee's fault; I couldn't help myself when I fell for her. She was just so irresistible. And she was always here.

I sighed gustily and Paul looked his almond eyes questioning. I just smiled falsely at him and placed him on the floor. This was eating me alive. I had to talk to Violet about this. I'm going to be doing the same thing that my brother did to his wife and son... I'm going to be leaving my family behind.

I felt sorry for Katie Call in that moment, knowing I was about to hurt my old love the way she was hurt. I sighed once again. I reached the kitchen and saw Violet and Renee talking; they both looked up at me and smiled at the same time. I winced mentally, and smiled back as convincingly as I could.

"Hey hunny." I whispered in my Vi's ear, wrapping my arms around her shoulders, and kissing her cheek.

I acknowledged Renee nervously, my throat dry, parched. "Hello Renee." She looked at me and then back to Violet and sighed and said "I'll probably see you again tomorrow Violet." Violet smiled tightly and said "Maybe."

I looked back and forth from Renee to Violet, both were looking uncomfortable, not looking each other in the eyes.

Renee left, not even saying goodbye. I turned to Violet, "What did you two talk about?" She gave me a sad smile and said "Renee said she's falling for someone." She wouldn't look at me and I sighed – I seemed to be doing that a lot lately-and said "Violet..."she looked at me, eyes wide, breath caught in her throat, she knew something was up. It was serious when I used her full name.

"What is it Phil?" She looked back to the living room and her eyes were panicked "is it my baby? What's wrong with him?" I grabbed her chin and moved her face to look at mine and said "It's got nothing to do with Paul... It's more about me."

She looked concerned and said "Okay I'll bite, love." She placed her warm hand on my cheek and smiled at me reassuringly. "What is it?" I let go of her chin and stepped away from her. Rubbing the back of my neck I said "I'm not sure how to say this but Violet... I just... I don't love you anymore..." She looked at me with wide eyes and then I went on...

"It's not you... It's that it doesn't feel the same anymore. I don't know why but that spark I always felt for you. Just left I was afraid to tell you that weeks ago because I know you still have feelings for me but... I just can't do this anymore... I would like to get a divorce."

She had tears streaming down her face and she nodded her head stiffly and walked away from me, sniffling and sobbing. She muttered, "Fine." And strolled into the living room and picked Paul up, setting him in her lap. Crying softly into his curls.

I knew that this was far from over.

I got my stuff packed and put it in the trunk of my car and I walked back inside and saw that Paul was still watching the TV from his mother's lap.

I went over and picked him up and hugged him to me tightly, not wanting to let go. I kissed his fore head and I went over to Violet and hugged too, she was non-responsive, so I said "I'm really sorry... I am really."

She pushed me away from her and pointed towards the door with tears still running down her face. I sighed and walked to the door and said "I'll be back with the divorce papers as soon as I can." She nodded her head and left me at the door.

I sighed and once I got outside I smiled to myself and headed to my car. I drove all the way to Forks and knocked on Renee's front door. "COMING!" I heard her running towards the door and once she pulled the door back and saw me she smiled and said "What are you doing here?"

I looked her over and said "I'm getting a divorce with Violet." and she frowned and said "Why?" I looked her in the eyes and said "I Just don't feel the same way about her as I used to, I feel that way for someone else." She frowned.

"Would you like to stay here for the night?" I smiled and nodded she looked at my car and said

"What no bags?" I chuckled and went to my car and grabbed one bag and brought it with me inside. Renee led me to a spare room and said "You can stay in here."

I smiled and said "thanks." I walked into the room and sat on the bed and sighed. I striped down to my boxers and got under the blankets and feel to sleep right away. Knowing that this week was going to be very long.

~TIME JUMP~

It has been two months since I split with Violet. It has also been two months since I have I started to live with Renee in her house. Violet hasn't talked to Renee since she found out I was staying here. I don't blame Violet for not talking to her best friend.

Once I got to Renee's home from practice I saw Renee on the couch with her head in her hands sitting on the couch. I dropped my bag at the door and went over to her and said "Renee... Are you okay?" She didn't look up at me and said "Violet thinks we are sleeping together."

I was in shock for a bit. I mean... My ex-wife thinks I'm sleeping with her best friend? As much as I wished that were true I know it won't happen. I mean I may love Renee but it doesn't mean that she loves me back.

I smiled at Renee and said "She can think what she wants. She is my EX-wife so it shouldn't matter to her who I sleep with... Even if I were sleeping with somebody... Which I'm being a good boy about if I may say so myself."

Renee chuckled and said "Phil, You know I was always jealous of Violet right?" I looked at her and said "Nope. Well... Now I do but about what exactly?"

She looked at her hands and played with her fingers and said "Well... She has always had the two most wonderful things that I have always wanted ever since I was in collage with you and her." I looked at the side of her face and watched as she blushed and said "I was jealous because she had the one person she loved and loved her back, and she was able to gift him with a child."

To say I was happy was an understatement... I was shocked I mean... The women I had fallen for has liked me... since we were 17! I wanted to kiss her so badly but then I sighed and said "Renee... The reason why I left Violet was because I didn't love her like used to... Renee... " I made her look me in the eyes and then I said "The reason I left her was because I found myself falling for someone, someone off limits, my wife's best friend..." I took a deep breath. "Renee I left Violet because I was falling in love with you."

She looked at me with her eyes wide in shock. I looked at her carefully and said "Renee?" She shook her head back and forth to clear it I guessed and said "Really?" I smiled and kissed her forehead and said "Honestly." She smiled one of my favourite smiles which lit up her face completely.

She looked me in the eyes and I pulled her into my lap. She placed her hand against my chest and said "I love you Phil." I smiled down at her and cupped her cheeks and looked into her eyes and said "And I love you, Renee." I kissed her gently on the lips and pulled away to gauge her feelings only to be pulled back to her lips.

I smiled against her lips and kissed her back just as eager as she was. After some time we both pulled away taking deep breaths. I hugged her close to me and said "I love you." She looked up at me with those big grey eyes and said "If it's alright with you... Would you move away with me? Away from this town?" she looked scared, as if I would actually refuse her. I had wanted to get out of here for so long, and it was just a plus that I got to take the woman of my dreams with me.

I smiled at her and said "I would be honoured; nothing would make me happier, my love." She smiled up at me and pulled me off the couch and placed me in front of a computer and said "Then let's chose a place to start our lives."

I can't believe she wants to be with me, it's so illogical, but she loved me too. I would, of course, miss my baby boy, my Paul, but to start off in a new place, a place where it wasn't raining 24/7, where I don't have to pretend, it would be wonderful. I felt only a little uneasy, bt I knew it would be worth it in the end.

~Yet another time jump! 2 years later!~

I was unbelievably happy. My wife Renee was having a baby girl. I was excited to say at the least. I always wanted a little girl to spoil! My little boy is amazing and I love him to pieces obviously, but a little girl... still have my son.

I had talked to Violet last year, and we came to an agreement, once a month he would spend a weekend with me, and we were so close my little –or my not so little-Paul and I.

Violet and Renee had quickly claimed back their old friendship and for the last two months Violet had stayed with us and so has Paul. They my wife's screams resonated in my ears, and I longed to have her hand in mine, have her squeeze it until I felt like it was about to drop off. If you're wondering why I'm not then I'll let you in on a little secret.

They both kicked me out of the room.

Yes you heard me right they kicked me out of the ward, and ordered me to stay out here in the waiting room with Paul. He was just as excited about this as I am. We have told him about having a half sister, that she wouldn't be his mommy's baby, she would be Renee's, but he said he would treat her like she was his full little sister. He was infatuated.

To be honest I think my little boy would be a great big brother; he would love his sister beyond anything else, he was, at just the age of three, so fiercely protective. Renee had already picked a name for her, Isabella Marie Swan-taking Renee's last name. I had taken Renee's last name as my own too.

The doctor came through the door and said "Congratulations Phil!" I picked up Paul and said "Now can I see my Baby girl and my Wife?" I whined.

He smiled and said "As long as they don't kick you out again I don't see why not." I glared at him and he laughed and we both walked into the room. I couldn't believe it, I get kicked out of my wife's room one time and I am suddenly the joke of the entire hospital.

I gasped when I saw my lovely wife holding a baby in her arms, my baby. _Our_ baby. She was wrapped in a pink blanket, and was so tiny.

I walked over to the hospital bed and sat Paul on Renee's lap and wrapped my arms around her waist and looked at our beautiful baby. She had Renee's pale skin and you could tell that Isabella would turn out into a lovely girl. Paul grabbed her little hand and said "Belly-boo!" She opened her eyes and i saw that she had my eye colour but her mother's doe like eyes. I couldn't wait till she grew up.

She would be so beautiful, I would be fighting boys of with a stick, but none of them would touch her. I would be having a little chat with any boy that wanted to even look at her twice, in my hunting room of course. They would understand my rules and respect them...or they would pay.

I looked at Renee with nothing but pure love and kissed her cheek and said "You did a wonderful job love." My love was glowing with happiness, more beautiful than she ever was before, and that was saying something.

Violet smiled at us and said "You two did a wonderful job." She smiled at me and Paul said "I want to teach my little sister how to walk." He looked up at me and said with a pleading expression "PELASE DAD! CAN I?"

I smiled and Renee giggled and said "Of course you can Paul, when she's older, I promise." Paul was bouncing in place and he looked so excited and Violet could help but giggle at her son's excitement.

I know it's messed up the way I have two kids with two women, who just happen to be best friends. But this was my family beautiful, and perfect just the way it was. Vi will be leaving soon, a few months from now, and there will be visits. I smiled at them all, so happy that I could have this amazing family. I couldn't have been more proud


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV.

_~3 years old.~_

"_Dada?" I asked, tugging on his t-shirt. He looked over at me, a kind smile on his worn features. He took my belt off and pulled me across the arm of the chair and onto his lap._

_I curled into him . "What is it baby girl?" he cooed._

"_I'm scared. What if the plane doesn't stay up?" he laughed quietly, trying not to disturb the man beside him. The man was sleeping. A case in his lap. He looked funny, and he was drooling. I wanted to laugh but I might wake him up._

"_Silly Bella, there's nothing to be afraid of, you're being irrational."_

_My eyebrows furrowed, and I looked up at my daddy, confused. "Ir-irat-sio-nal?" I asked._

_He laughed again, louder, and one of the ladies walking along the isle shhed him. I buried my face in daddy's coat and giggled at his chastised look, and open mouth. _

_He tickled me, and my giggles got louder, until the man with the case jerked awake and looked around, confused. "Wh-where am I?" He asked no one. It only made me laugh harder._

_Daddy placed a hand over my mouth and apologised for my rude behaviour, and gave me a false stern look. _

_My lower lip trembled and tears filled my eyes. Daddy was upset with me. "None of that now Bella." Daddy said, sounding annoyed now. "I'm not in the mood." _

_I wiggled off of his lap and into my own seat. I buckled my belt –failing the first few tries- and turned away from him, huffing. I pushed the blind up, and the sunlight streamed in and made everything brighter, and it made the man blink a lot, and glare at me._

_I looked away from him, and stuck my tongue out at his reflection laughing to myself at the look that would come onto his face if he had seen me. _

_I fell asleep, the sun setting and the sky getting darker. _

_I woke up in the middle of the night in a room that wasn't mine, and daddy wasn't here. Did he leave me behind?_

_I started crying, desperately, stumbling, not seeing where I was going. I had to find my daddy. I found the door, and turned the handle. _

_The hall was bright and there was laughing downstairs. I tumbled sleepily down to the kitchen where I saw my daddy and a woman talking together, laughing quietly, probably so they didn't wake me._

_Was she Violet? Was she my step-mom? Was Paul here?_

"_Dad?" I asked, my voice very small. _

_They both turned to look at me, and the lady –Violet?- smiled at me, it was blinding, and her white teeth stood out against her dark skin. _

_Her face was small- what was the word mommy used? Petite?- and her eyes were like almonds. They were a light brown, and kind. She had lines around them, like mommy, and I could see them better when she smiled. _

"_Hello, little Bella." She said, getting up and coming over to me. She knelt down, and took my small hand in hers. "You've grown so much. And so pretty. Just like your momma." I blushed, and looked down, my hair covering my face. _

_She laughed, and put her finger under my chin, lifting my eyes to hers. "It's true." She told me. "How are you Bella?"_

_I didn't want to answer this strange woman, though I liked her. A lot. She was nice to me. Like momma. Daddy was standing behind her then, a hand on her shoulder. _

"_Answer Violet, Bella." Ha said. I nodded._

"_I'm okay." I said, wanting to drop my eyes from her gaze. _

_But I wasn't, I didn't know this lady, and I wanted my momma. Why was daddy being so mean to me? He could see I wasn't happy. I wanted a hug. _

_New tears rolled down my face and the lady pulled me into a warm hug. I wrapped my arms around her neck, and she lifted me up, and got back into her chair, pulling me onto her lap. I snuggled into her warm arms, and rested my head on her chest. _

"_Hush, love. It's okay. Vi's here." I just hugged her tighter. _

_I unknowingly fell asleep again in her arms. _

_I had a weird dream. It was scary. Daddy was really angry with me, he told me I wasn't allowed to come to see Violet again. And I wasn't going to meet my brother. I was crying again. _

_My door opened, and a boy walked in. He had the same skin as Violet, and he had her eyes. Nice and very happy. His smile was so big, and I couldn't help but let one creep onto my own face. He looked like daddy too. He had his nose, and the same shape to his chin, and lips. It was weird. Was this my brother then? _

_His smile dropped when he saw my tears. He rushed to my side, and climbed onto my bed. "Hi." He said._

_My smile –somehow- got wider. "Hello."_

_He looked down. "Don't you like me?" he asked a little hurt. I was confused._

"_Why wouldn't I like you?" I wondered._

"_You were crying. You don't like me. You don't want to be here."_

"_No," I said. "I had a bad dream." I told him. Not wanting him to not like me. He was my brother. _

"_Oh." He was happier immediately. "Well, I'm Paul. I'm your big brother." He said proudly. _

"_I'm Bella." I said. And he attacked me. I fell backwards onto the bed. And his arms came around me. _

"_I missed you Belly-boo." He told me. I didn't get it. I'd never seen him before. _

"_I don't remember you." I told him. He kept hugging me anyway. _

"_Well you wouldn't – momma told me that - you were just a baby. I was three then. You were so small." He pulled away and looked a little angry. "I didn't get to teach you how to walk." He huffed. _

"_Aww. Well, now we can play together properly." I said brightly. He nodded. And grabbed my hand, pulling me down to the living room._

_Daddy was there, he was watching TV. Paul shook his head at the cartoon on TV, and dragged me into the kitchen. "Momma." He shouted. Violet spun round to look at us, he back now to the cooker. "Momma, momma." He pushed me forward. "This is my baby sister. It's Belly."_

_Violet laughed and smiled down at our hands. I realised my hand was still in his, and blushed. "Phil." She shouted. Daddy came into the kitchen and smiled lazily at her, "What is it Vi?"_

_She skipped over to him and pointed to our hands. "Aren't they just the cutest?" she squealed. It hurt my ears a little, and I hid behind Paul._

_She squealed some more, and started jumping up and down. I frowned at her. She was so like my mom. No wonder they were best friends. _

"_Okay." She said when she had calmed down. "Who wants waffles?" _

_Paul and I looked at each other. "Me, me!" we said together, rushing to the table, and sitting down beside each other. _

_She brought us over two empty plates, and went back for another, it was filled with pancakes. "It's a pancake mountain." I whispered, in awe._

_Paul laughed and nodded. I looked at him, then the mountain, and back again. I dove for the food, I dug my fork into the pile, and it slid through about three layers down. Paul's landed beside mine and we both tugged. _

_They came out, attached to both of our forks. I scowled at him. "Mine." I said._

_He shook his head. "Mine" he disagreed, and pulled his fork, and the pancakes, towards himself. _

_I tugged back, and then it was on. _

_When were both pulling until the pancakes ripped down the middle and we fell out of our chairs._

_I would have cried if it wasn't so funny._

_The look on his face. He was in shock. He had pancake crumbs all over his pyjamas and had knocked the sauce onto himself, and was covered in brown smudges. The funniest thing I ever saw. _

_He scowled at me and picked up the bottle of syrup, took the off properly, and aimed it at me. My eyes widened in horror, and I scrambled to my feet. "You won't." I said, confident ._

_He just shook his head and grinned. It was an evil thing. That grin. _

_I ran. _

_And I fell, and I got covered in sauce._

_We grinned sheepishly when we were scolded. _

_The week went by so quickly, Paul and I were always together, and Violet –Vi as I called her- was like a second mom. She was a lot more responsible than my mom, and she took things more seriously, and was around a lot. I loved her already._

_When it came to the time for us to leave, I was in tears. I held onto my other-mother and big brother, tears streaming down my flushed cheeks. I was wailing horribly, and my eyes were all swollen. _

_Daddy was getting tired of me. He was running his hands through his hair, and looked really mad. I didn't like when daddy was mad. He shouted a lot. It was scary. _

_He stomped over and took my arm, his grip was hard, and it hurt. I was crying more now. "Be gentle with her Phil." Vi scolded. He ignored her and dragged me out of the house. Shouting about missing our flight. _

_When we got into the taxi he muttered in my ear "You'll get it when we get home young lady. Your mother will be very upset."_

_I just sniffled and wiped my tears._

_~time jump: four years (Age : 7)~_

_I could still remember that first year I went to see my other family. It was the same every year, I never wanted to leave. The week just wasn't enough. _

_I got shouted at a lot after that day, and all the years following. Paul had grown up, and was ten now. He was so big. He was still fun to hang around though, when he wasn't with his other friends. Jacob, Quil, Jared, Embry and Seth. When he was with them he ignored me, it hurt to know that he was so embarrassed by me that he wouldn't let me meet his friends._

_I got on really well with Leah Clearwater though, she was Seth's big sister- he was my age, and she was ten too. But there was no one else near the reservation, except Rachel and Rebecca, and they were always with their dad Billy, down by the 'spot' as it was called, fishing. Jacob was their brother, and he preferred to be with his 'mates' not the 'oldies'. _

_Leah and I held a grudge against them. They were so stupid and such boys. They thought we couldn't play with them because, and I quote – from Quil- 'You're girls, you can't handle football, you'll get hurt and cry like a baby'_

_Stupid pigs. Stupid annoying brother._

_We showed them though. We beat them so bad they went home crying like little babies. _

_Leah was awesome, and we got on so well. We weren't normal, according to Rachel and Rebecca –or The R Twins as we called them- and we weren't proper girls._

_We didn't care. We got in a load of trouble one time, when we threw The R Twin's Barbie's into the fire. Leah and I were forbidden from seeing each other until my next visit. That lasted the whole of an hour, before Sue and Vi cracked. _

_We just looked to sad and adorable to keep us apart. _

_We laughed about that later. _

_She was my best friend. No one here in Phoenix could compare. They were all so dull. It was Barbie and Ken, and Shelly, and Bratz. I'm serious Bratz. It was so typical. Not one of them had individuality. _

_I missed LeeLee -only I was allowed to called Leah LeeLee-. It had been a whole two weeks since I'd seen her last, and we couldn't write letters properly, so we had to make do with yearly visits. We did everything together, in rain or shine, rain being the more likely in La Push. _

_But I'm getting away from the main point. _

_Daddy was banging on my room door. He was shouting my name. My back was pressed against the inside of my room door. The door shook, and I could hear it cracking under my dads' fists. I knew I couldn't keep this up for much longer. I crawled away from the door and stood in the middle of my room, eyes on my wooden floor boards._

_The door crashed open, and my body shook, and tears welled in my eyes. _

"_Isabella Marie Swan!" he thundered. Eyes gleaming wildly, his hair standing on end, his face contorted in anger. _

_He advanced on me, his eyes turning wild feral. _

_He raised his arm and my own came up instinctively._

_And it was pain and hurt, tears and screams from then on out. _

_He left, puffing for breath, and red from exertion. He stormed away, and slammed my bedroom door behind him._

_I crawled over to my bed, wincing as my scars tugged at my skin, and my bruises pulsed and throbbed._

_I clambered onto my bed, and slumped into my pillows, swearing I would clean up later. I was just...so...tired. I yawned and fell into a fitful slumber, with shouts and insults and hitting. And hurt. Lots of hurt. _

_I woke up to the sun filtering through my half open blinds. The light was a shock to my eyes and I blinked rapidly until I was used to the brightness. It was early, which meant mom wasn't home yet. _

_That was good. I couldn't let her see me like this, I knew daddy didn't mean to hurt me, it was an accident, he loves me, I was bold. I must have deserved it. _

_I went quickly to the bathroom, and hopped into the shower. I washed myself as fast as I could, and the blood, dried and cracked, softened and rolled down my arms and legs and into the drain. Disappearing. The water stung my cuts, and I winced a lot._

_When I was out and dry I looked myself over, I only needed a few plasters, and they were on my knees and right elbow, so I could say I fell, I didn't want momma getting upset with daddy. _

_I padded over to my room, and groaned as my bruises ached, the blood pulsing harshly behind them._

_I got dressed and pulled my hair up into a loose ponytail. _

_I was downstairs, out the door with a granola bar in hand before daddy woke up. _

_I bit into my breakfast and dribbled my football -my dad got it for me when I was 5 for my birthday- out of the front garden and onto the kerb, down the street and to the park._

_The park was empty, the swings swung slowly -I remember when I was 5 and me and mom use to come here-, and creaked against their chains. The slide had been drawn all over, and the monkey bars were slippery with morning dew. The field over the way and through the small hole in the fence was calling to me. _

_I climbed under the hole and one of my cuts was scraped, I could feel fresh blood trickle from the wound, I whimpered in pain, and fell out the other side. _

_The field, too, was empty, and the grass was overgrowing. There was nothing on either side but metal fences. And beyond those were houses. _

_I sighed and rolled my combats' leg up, inspecting the cut. The blood was slow flowing, and I wiped it with palm of my hand, and nothing else came out. I smiled happily. I could stay._

_I kicked my football around, messing about and trying out some tricks I had seen on TV._

_I didn't know how long I stayed there, but I got hungry, and my rumbling stomach and a sharp twinge in my side made the decision for me. I had to go home, before I go in trouble. _

_I got there and saw the light was going down over the top of my house....it's about 3 o' clock, I though. It was a rough guess._

_It was a little later than that, I found out, when I got inside, it was nearly 4.15, and I was in trouble._

"_Where were you?" daddy shouted, jumping to his feet "Do you know what time it is? Do you? I've been worried sick! You've been gone for hours Isabella. And I had no idea where you'd gotten to, no note, no nothing. Get over here." I complied. "Explain."_

_I tried, but he wasn't listening. "Shut up." He roared. And I cowered. Remembering last night. My scars panged, and my bruises ached, and suddenly I wanted to get away. _

_But the pain came, and I just wished mom would come home. Tell daddy to stop. "You're not going to Vi's house Next week."_

_I didn't have time to care right now. It hurt, it hurt so much..._

_But I was bad, so I guess I ' got what was coming for me.'_

_Forgetting about my hunger I went to my room and cried. I wanted Vi, my big brother, LeeLee. I missed them so much._

_Dad said that he and mom were too busy and that we couldn't go to Vi's next week like we had planned._

_Little did I know is that I wouldn't get the chance to see them again._


	3. Chapter 3

_Coral, and myself would like to thank all of you for adding our story -She also has this story posted on her profile (Heal My Bleeding Heart)- we both love every review and story alert along with those of you adding this to your fav's list. Also if you add me to your Author alert and Fav list… You have to add Heal My Bleeding Heart as well. We BOTH are writing this story together! ^.^_

_It makes me and Coral happy to know that at least a few people like this story._

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_Coral: Kayla._

_Me: Yes?_

_Coral: Do we own twilight?_

_Me: Ummm… I don't know… do you think we do?_

_Coral: well I think so but I'm not sure…_

_Edward: You girl's do know that you don't own twilight right._

_Me & Coral: *look at each other and scream to Assward* OKAY FINE WE DON'T!_

_Me: Yeah if we did we would put a Assward in there. *Holds head up high*_

_Edward: WHAT! WHY?_

_Coral: Cause you Assward. Are evil… Very Evil…._

_Edward: This coming from the evil twin's._

_Me & Coral: *smile's big* THANK YOU ASSWARD!_

_(By the way… for those of you who love Edward… Sorry couldn't help it for the Disclaimer... Xd couldn't help but do that)_

_R&R PLEASE!!!!!_

* * *

_**Bella's POV! (Age 11)**_

Every day when I get home it's the same thing. Over and over, it's just expected now.

I walk through the door to only be left alone for a few hours which is when I get my homework done and then Phil stumbles in through the door. He is normally drunk most the time.

Most of the time I wished we could go back to the way it was when I was 2. It was so much more simple, Loving, and most of all, he used to care. Every time mom comes home she sees the new marks on my body, she always asks how I got them, I always lie to her.

I tell her the same thing every time. That I simply got them from playing with the boys. You see I only have guy friends. We love playing sports and they actually –to some extent- care about me. Most of the girls in my grade hate me and even the ones that are older than me hate me too.

Mainly because I play with the boys and they like hanging out with me. See I don't really like them in that way I mean really come on… I'm what? 11 years old? What makes you think I would date, or _like_ anyone in that kind of way when I don't have my brother here with me?

That would be bad and I know it. One of my friends that is actually a girl here in Jacksonville. -Right I forgot to tell you. Yeah. We have recently moved here. But the kids around my age are a lot nicer here than anywhere else I've lived. - But La Push. I miss La Push, and my brother Paul and LeeLee.

But anyways my one good girl friend Misty, has a crush on one of the boys that like me. I mean COME ON! I have tried to get them together but it's just not happening. On the brighter side everyone in La Push writes to me.

We write to each other every chance we get, but it's still not as often as I would like. Phil won't let me phone them, they have to phone here or they have to send me a letter. I know it sucks, but I mean what more can I ask for?

I heard the front door slam shut and I quickly bolted from my room and down the stairs and said "Hi Dad." He looked at me and actually smiled. "Hey Bell's." I smiled an actual smile at my father and knew that if he hadn't called me Bell's. I would be up stairs in my room crying my eye's out.

"Do you want to go out and eat with me and mom?" I smiled and ran to him and hugged him.

"YES!" I squealed happily. He chuckled something that I haven't heard in a long time.

"Alright, well go get ready we are meeting mom at the restaurant okay?" I smiled and nodded my head. I rushed up the stairs and went to my room and put on my nicest shirt which had a football with the saying 'Football for Life.' on the back it says 'The rules to Football. If you aren't sore the day after you know you didn't do your best.'

I smiled and put on my black jeans and a pair of white flats with white socks. My dad is the Quarter back for his team here in Jacksonville and I'm proud of him. See I'm my dad's little girl I love everything sports.

I love to play sports, I love to be able to feel free playing the sport. It's kind of like this crazy high you get when you play a sport. You just can't get enough. That's what my dad say's it's like.

I ran back down stairs to see dad in his shirt that I got him two years ago It said 'You haven't lived If you ain't played football'. I smiled at him and ran over to him and hugged him and said "Your really going to wear that shirt I got for you, dad?" He smiled and patted my head and said "Of course. If you're going to wear the one I got you like I thought you would, I was –obviously-going to wear the one you got me."

I smiled even bigger -if it was possible- I grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door and pushed him towards the car. "Come on dad let's get a move on it!" He got into the front seat while I ran around the car to the passenger side of the car.

Once I got in we headed towards the restaurant dad was taking me to meet mom at. 10 minutes later we arrived at our favourite steak house. When we got inside their eyes went wide.

I mean I don't blame them. We haven't been here in a long time.

We were showed to our seat's where mom and a dad's agent was. I sighed. I really did wish it was a family dinner. Even if Miss, Line's is practically family. I just wished it was just me, mom and dad.

Once we sat down none of the adults talked to me while I ate. Once I was done eating and my mother and father and then finally Miss, Line's was done. "It was nice seeing you again Renee." Mom hugged Miss Line's and then she turned towards me and said "It was lovely to have you with us Isabella." I smiled at her nicely even though I wanted to rip her fake black hair off her head and said "Miss, Line I told you to call me Bella. It was nice seeing you as well." she smiled at me and patted my head and turned towards dad and said "I'll see you in two day's Phil."

He nodded his head and turned to me and smiled at me and said "Wasn't that fun

Bell's?" I smiled at my dad and said "Of course it's always fun."

Once I got into mom's car I fell asleep on the ride home.

* * *

Paul's POV! (Age 14)

I walked through the hallways of my school in a grumpy mood. It was always around this week that I would be disappointed, longing, suffering, and most of all mad. You see _my_ little sister Bella, Yeah well, Phil won't let her come down to La Push, at all. It sucks a lot.

Leah, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth, Jared and I, we all miss her like hell. She was always so fun to be with. No matter what. We all weren't friends, due to _Phil_. That _Ass**le._

Leah, hasn't really been the same since she found out -from me- that Phil isn't allowing her to come down here anymore.

My mom knew and wasn't too happy about it herself. But, we all get by. Some better than others. Someone bumped into me and their books went all over the school hall. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" I snapped at the person who had yet again walked into me.

I stomped down the hall towards my next class. I hated my father. I've hated him since he came down here- for the second year- and managed to be stuck up, and all 'Oh, I'm famous' like I _care_.

The day went by quickly and soon I was at home watching the sport's channel. All _of a_ sudden, while I was watching Football, the sports news cut into the game. It showed the person that I used to be proud to call my father. Now, not so much, I despised him.

"The Quarter back of Jacksonville Hot Flames, was spotted eating at a steak house dinner with his family and his agent Miss, Line's." I watched as the pictures flied across the screen many times I texted the rest of my friends and told them to turn to the sports channel.

"Phil, Renee and their lovely Daughter Isabella were all out happily enjoying a nice dinner out. How nice is it to see such a wonderful family with a famous father and a famous mother here as a kindergarten teacher with a daughter eating out!" I looked at Bella and noticed that she looked mostly disappointed.

I sighed and yelled "MOM! It's aunty Renee and Belly they are talking about THAT ASS**LE on the sports channel!"

My mom came running into the room and sighed and watched it with me. This was the best thing we got to beside's the letters to know how Bella is doing.

I felt tears falling down my checks and said "I miss my sister mom." She looked at me and pulled me into a hug and said "I miss our little Bella too. Trust me Paul if I could, I _would_ bring Bella here myself. But you know what HE is like." She spat out. I smiled and said

"I love you mom." She smiled at me and said "And I love you to Paul and don't you forget it." She left the room and I sat there and soon they had finished talking about the picture perfect family.

I sighed as the game came back on.

It's been the same thing everyday… Wake up. Go to school, Hang out with my friends, Miss my sister, Eat, goof off, Miss my sister, oh did I mention, I MISS MY FREAKING SISTER?

My life can't get any better. I have tried, really I have. But I've turned into the thing that I have hated for the longest time.

I've turned into the thing I swore to protect my sister from. That's right… I've turned into a bully.

I hated it, but I was so used to it now that I didn't know how to stop.

* * *

_Tralalalalalalalalalala *skips around a field of black and red Rose's*_

O-o what… I love Black, Red, Blue, and Purple so sue me. *sticks tong out at you*

On the brighter side of life…

Me and Coral would like to thank you all for reading this story so far… I wanted to do a chapter on a good moment yet a dark and evil moment… D

Yes I shall keep up the heartlessness for a while! As I have been told by other people… . anyways… I'll reply to the reviews! And also… If I could I would give you each a muffin for reviewing so the best I can do is virtual MUFFINS!!!!! YAY!!!

Love you all!

_Love, RangerRainbow (Kayla) and Heal My Bleeding Heart (Coral)_

_Ps. Coral is writing the next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Coral, and myself would like to thank all of you for adding our story -She also has this story posted on her profile (Heal My Bleeding Heart)- we both love every review and story alert along with those of you adding this to your fav's list. Also if you add me to your Author alert and Fav list… You have to add Heal My Bleeding Heart as well. We BOTH are writing this story together! ^.^_

_It makes me and Coral happy to know that at least a few people like this story._

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

Me: If me and my evil Twin owned Twilight… It would have been sooo much better…

Coral: *dreamy eyes* Plus we would own the characters!

Me: And then *dreamy eyes* would could have focused on the characters more. ^.^

Coral: Plus Seth would be mine.

Me: And I would own Emmett, Jasper, and Paul's ass… =D

Edward: What about me? *pouts*

Me: *glares at Assward* What about you Assward… You have Bella!!! I will have everyone I please and you can have Bella… Deal?

Edward: *glares at Kayla* you don't own Twilight though do you.

Me&Coral: *sigh at the same time* no we don't own twilight! But if we did!!! *evil laughs*

* * *

~Bella's POV (Age 13)~

I closed the door behind me, sighing like a girly girl and slid down until I was on my butt. I dropped my bag and thought..._wow. Jason Denver. Wow_.

Phil –I've stopped calling him dad now, -it hurts to think that I am blood related to _him_- peeked at me from the kitchen and frowned at my goofy grin. "Why are you so happy love?" he asked.

I shook myself out of my stupor and stood, searching for the quickest escape. "N-nothing. Its nothing." I stuttered. He didn't believe me, I could tell.

"Now, Bella, don't lie to me." I just shook my head. His face contorted into an expression I understood too well. I tried to run for it, put his hand grasped onto my shoulder and pushed me back into the door. "Tell. Me." He snarled, and I was too scared to not answer.

"Jason, he, "I gulped, knowing he wouldn't react well to my news. "He asked me out today." He growled –actually growled- and his fist came flying at me, I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came.

His fist trailed softly down my cheek, and he murmured, his face too close to mine, "My Bella, my sweet Bella." and he pulled me into a hug.

I was sure my eyes were as wide as saucers, and I tentatively put my arms around him.

"He won't touch you." He whispered. At least I think that's what he said. "No one will touch my baby girl. I promised. No one." He pulled back a little bit, and looked deep into my eyes. "So like your mother." He told me. "So pretty, I can't have that. I'm sorry my darling, it's the only way."

And he crashed his lips to mine.

_It was, oh, please no. Oh god, please don't let him, no. Oh please_. I prayed, _please Lord I'm sorry, I'll never go out with anyone, I'll become a nun, I'll dedicate my life to you, please, don't let him do this to me. Please._

I was begging but He wasn't listening. I could hear my pastor voice in my head saying "God our Father has a will and a way, and everything happiness for our greater good."

_Yeah, well tell me pastor what good will come of this?_ I thought, as he slipped my jacket off my shoulders.

I choked back a sob and begged "Daddy, please, please don't I'm so sorry, I won't go out with him, please daddy. I'm sorry." he wasn't listening to me, he trailed kisses down my shoulder and I cried out as he bit down on my shoulder.

I struggled, but it was futile.

The next day I woke up my naked body sore and throbbing. My eyes were swollen from all my crying and I had a new cut down the length of my arm.

I shuddered, and curled up, wanting to die.

I had heard about girls that had been raped, felt so sorry for them, but I never knew, I never. It hurt so much. And I, I wasn't strong enough to stop him.

Fresh tears rolled down my cheeks and I thought I'm one of those girls now.

"Isabella!" Renee shouted upstairs. "You have school, get up lazy lumps." I groaned and choked back another sob. It hurt so much. Could I even move?

I tried it, and cried out in pain. I shoved my fist in my mouth to stifle anything that would alert Renee to my distress.

I found out that I just couldn't make it, so I crawled to the bathroom, and clambered into the shower.

The blood trailed steadily down the drain, and I reached for the soap, and my cloth. I started washing myself, and then there was sudden thing, where I just had to scrub, I had to wash until I bled. I had to get rid of this dirt, this filth.

It wasn't working, it wouldn't go away, it was so much, and it wouldn't go away and I felt so filthy.

I had heard of this to, I had heard that the need to be lean again was so much that the girls would stay in the shower for hours on end before getting out, and realising they couldn't get rid of the dirt, because it was still there, and they got back in.

I was still scrubbing, and I could feel the skin on my lower arms start to peel away, to crack and break. Blood trickling down my wrists and off the top of my fingers. It felt so good. This pain it was so ifferent I forgot I was hurting on the inside, and it was just this, this pain. It was so much better that the ache iin my heart.

No, no I told myself. I have to stop, must stop, this isn't good, it's not healthy. Stop.

After a lot of fighting with myself I managed to set the cloth down and get out of my shower. I raced to my bedroom and locked the door behind me, making sure I couldn't leave –and more importantly he couldn't get in.

I stripped my bed clothes and flung them into the corner for the wash, I threw on some clean clothes, the baggiest most unattractive ones I could find, and rushed downstairs and out the door before anyone could say anything to me.

I didn't grab my football, or my skateboard. I decided walking was my best option today, since I was feeling the way I felt right now.

I made it to school in ten minutes maximum and was met by Misty,she hugged me tightly and I went stiff. She pulled away and looked at me oddly. She shrugged it off and said, way too brightly "Guess what?" I so wasn't in the mood for this, couldn't she tell I just wanted to be alone?

"What?" I asked feigning boredom, trying to hide the pain that came with every step I took.

"You're going out with JASON DENVER tonight." She was bouncing, she was that excited for me. I didn't grace her with the only response she deemed appropriate –shrieking like a girl and jumping up and down- "Jeez." She muttered "What's up with you lately? You're going out with the cutest guy and you're moping about like someone just killed you –no existent –puppy."

I wanted to whirl on her, tell her everything, scream my problems for all to hear, what would they sya then. Would they freaking leave me alone?

"Nothing." I said bitterly. I pushed away from her, taking my iPod out of my pocket and pushing my ear buds into my ears, basting so random April Sixth song –Dear Angel, I think it was called- and rushing to my registration class.

I heard he mutter to herself, and stalk off in the opposite direction.

I couldn't care less right now. I wrapped my arms around my torso, and avoided physical contact with anyone, shifting awkwardly in the corridors, pressing myself up against the walls or lockers, I even ran into the nearest bathroom to escape from Adam- My other best friend.

I kept that up all day, attempting to avoid everyone, I didn't even answer the teachers.

I was ambushed at lunch.

They were over me like mud on pigs. "What is up with you?"

"Are you avoiding us?"

"Why?"

"What happened?"

"Tell aunty misty all about it."

"Come n babes, we love you, we don't like seeing you like this."

I could have screamed, and I nearly did when Adam wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tight. I twisted out of his grasp and panted, "Don't touch me."

And went to stalk off. But some pesky little bugger didn't grasp the concept of 'don't touch me' and poked my shoulder.

I whirled around –quite impressively- and shouted "What?" right into Jason Denver' face.

Him, this was all his fault. If he hadn't asked me out I wouldn't have said yes, and I wouldn't have been all starry eyed and this would never have happened.

I wanted to shout at him, hurt him, make him feel what I felt right now, make him pay, but Misty's restraining arms held my back from murdering him.

Her touch only made me more violent and I was kicking and screaming, and the whole canteen was watching and I didn't give a damn, I just wanted to get away. Couldn't they leave me to my misery.

I tired out within ten minutes and I slumped in Misty's grasp, and she finally let me go.

I rubbed my already sore wrists, and winced when I felt my cut and the blood pulsing behind a new bruise.

"No," I whispered to Jason questioning look. He cocked his head to the side as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. I was confusing him.

"No," I repeated. His eyebrows furrowed together and he looked at me pleadingly. Like don't reject me in front of the whole school. "No." I said louder. "No I will not be freaking going out with you tonight, or any night. Get it? Got it? Good."

And I stormed away, heading towards the school gates, hoping to just skip the rest of the day.

It wasn't happening –God I must have done something really bad to deserve all this- I bumped right into Principal Smith.

Let's just say a long string of profanities streamed from my loose tongue, and I was dragged to her office.

She rang mom –at my pleading for her not to call Phil- and no one answered. She said, even as I glared at her "I'll have to call you dad," I snorted at that, he was not my dad. He was nothing to me "Your mom isn't picking up."

I scowled at her logic but nodded.

Her talk with him wasn't long just the usual "Bella has been misbehaving, and you'll have to pick her up. Yes at the usual spot."

And not five minutes later a silver Peugeot pulled up and slid into its reserved parking space. He stormed up the school steps and stared down at me angrily. His jaw was shut tightly –showing I would get it later- and he pointed one stubby finger to the car.

I made got into the car –like the good girl I am- and waited while he spewed random apologies and sorry's and it will never happen again's, until he was red in the face.

Principal Smith waved him off, and he walked stiffly back to join me.

I shied away from his presence and backed myself up against the car door. I didn't want to be in the same continent –no I didn't want to be on the same planet- as him, and he was too close for comfort.

We got home in record time, he was speeding, and he dragged me out of the car and into the sitting room.

He flung me onto the couch and stood over me glowering.

He kicked me first. Right in the stomach. I groaned and tried to curl up, but he wouldn't let me, he grabbed my hair and lifted me off the sofa. He used his unoccupied hand to smash into my face. I winced and though pain is just a message, ignore the message.

It wasn't working. This was too much hurt too close together.

Punches and kicks and slaps and throws and it hurt, hurt, hurt.

I was whimpering on the ground, trying to curl up, but it wasn't working, he knelt beside me and ran a knuckle over my battered cheek.

I would soon learn what that meant.

It meant he would hurt me, the same way he had last night. My own faith- no, not my father, he was a sperm donor. He was nothing, but he would rape me. And god, I wished I could die.

I hated him. Mom was oblivious. She didn't notice the new bruises, the new cuts and scrapes, she waved away my nightmares, my screaming. She was so stupid.

I just wanted my other-mother. Violet, my Brother, my Paul.

I wanted to see LeeLee.

I wanted to go home. To La Push.

* * *

Thank you for reading everyone! I cant wait to write the next chapter!!! *jumps up and down in the gothic field of rose's* I wont even tell Coral what im doing!!! D

_Love, RangerRainbow (Kayla) and Heal My Bleeding Heart (Coral)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Coral, and myself would like to thank all of you for adding our story -She also has this story posted on her profile (Heal My Bleeding Heart) we both love every review and story alert along with those of you adding this to your fav's list. **_

_**Also if you add me to your Author alert and Fav list… You have to add Heal My Bleeding Heart as well. We BOTH are writing this story together! ^.^**_

_**It makes me and Coral happy to know that at least a few people like this story.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Coral: Kayla**_

_**Me: Yeah?**_

_**Coral: We do we do this every time?**_

_**Me: O-o HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY SEXUALITY!?**_

_**Coral: But I didn't?**_

_**Me: DON'T LIE TO ME ABOUT THE NAKED MONKEY'S IN THE CLOSET!**_

_**Coral: Ummmm Kayla are you alright?**_

_**Me: NO I DIDN'T EAT OUR BUNNY ARMY WITH MUFFIN CATAPULTS! I SWEAR IT WAS Mr. Evil Fluffy Joe Ron Key.**_

_**Coral: *slowly backs away from Kayla***_

_**Emmett: What? Is? Going? On?**_

_**Me: OH MY GOSH NESS IT'S EMMY BEAR! *tackles Emmy* I love you *dream eyes***_

_**Emmett: Tell you what I'll tell you I love you if you do the disclaimer.**_

_**Coral&Kayla: WE DON'T OWN Twilight!**_

_**Emmett: *Runs away and leaves a teddy bear* YAY! IM FREE!**_

_**Coral: *Hopes to god her Evil twin/mother hasn't lost it yet***_

_**Read And Review please!**_

* * *

Bella's POV (Age 16)

It has been three year's since the first time I was raped by Phil. Only one of my friends has stayed with me all this time. Dale. I don't know what I would have done without him, Misty was the one that I always counted on, but she abandoned me. Actually over a very short period of time I lost all of my friends due to my random outbursts. Most of my guy friends from back then still let me play with them though.

I think that they secretly hope that I will go back to the way I was. Misty has ditched me altogether. Dale knows that Phil beat's me. He knows that I have been raped by that bastard.

You see one day, a year ago, Dale came over to my house and heard me screaming. Shouting and pleading for Phil to stop hurting me. He knew from then on that that was the reason why I had been acting so strangely in the past.

He wants me to turn my father in, but I won't destroy one of my parent's lives – monster or not- and wait for their bubbling rage to boil over into a murderous hatred.

I mean as stupid as it is, I still hope for those loveable parents that they both used to be. My mom is at home at nights now and she's even in the house when he beats me. But she keeps pushing it off as 'It was your fault for not listening. You need to listen to your father.'

It was the same bullshit every time. She looked the other way thinking that I wasn't breaking down on the inside. But I was, I hurt so much, so much I just wanted to get away, to die. He noticed, he's seen the way I stare longingly at my knife at dinner, or when I watch the news in fascination, wishing I could be the girl who drowned in that lake, or the guy in a car crash.

He bought me a dodge SUV to keep me quiet.

I love my SUV and everything, but I wonder why I still stick around. I could drive all the way La Push but I just can't bring myself to intrude on Vi's life, I can't bring my problems there, and make Vi and Paul take them on.

I got up from my bed and got dressed and looked at the scars that scattered my body. Wishing that it was all a dream and that I would wake up and not have a single scratch on my body.

I knew it was impossible.

It's just like my father to stop his drinking habits. He brings his 'Friends' over to 'watch a game' instead, and they help him beat me. They enjoy my pain, they laugh when I crawl away, broken and beaten.

Just as I was about to go out the door it burst open.

Phil was in the door way and said slurred "Where do you think you're going?" I looked at him in fear, knowing what was going to happen. There behind him was Jim, Fred, and Bradley. I took a step back and said "Dad… Shouldn't you be at practice?"

He smiled at me and said "No one will have my baby Bell's." He turned to Bradley and said "I want you to marry my daughter at least I'll know she is in good hands." He turned to me and said "What are you just standing there for? Make me my breakfast!" he shouted.

My eyes went wide and I said "Dad. I have to go to school." I cooed to him. I didn't want to end up sore. Dale probably knew I wasn't coming I was already late as it was.

Phil turned towards to Bradley and said "You deal with your future wife to be now!" Bradley shot forward and stared at my body hungrily. He grabbed a fist full of my hair and dragged me to my room.

Once he was finished with my body I laid on my bed curled into a ball and _he_ came into my room and said "You pile of shit." He came over to my and picked me up under my arms and threw me at the wall.

I let out as a scream as the pain of my head hitting the wall crashed through my body, and tears fell down my cheeks. My head had still been injured to him slamming my head into the wall last night. Tears were running down my face and I screamed at him "WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU PHIL?"

My eyes went wide with fear as he looked at me with a totally new hate deep within his eyes. "You are the reason I can't see my son! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He tackled me to the floor and punched me in the face and re-breaking my nose, I winced, it was still sore from the last time –only two weeks ago- and tried to straighten it out, for fear of it cementing itself at an awkward angle.

He got up and left me there and came back with a knife.

I knew that today was the last day I would see, how could he not kill me now? He was in such a rage, and I never could calm him, so I didn't expect this time to be any different. I waited for it to finaly be over.

I watched as the man that was my father raise a knife above me and slam it into my stomach. A smug smile adorned his face, and he looked at the dripping blood on the knife and his eyes were full of wonder. He dragged his eyes away from it and glared disgustedly down at me, he saw the gushing blood and smiled, leaving, he said "Your mother and I are staying at a friends' house for a few weeks when we get back I want this house spotless."

He left me in my room bleeding. I carefully made my way to my IPhone. I called Dale. One the second ring he picked up and said "Bella where are you its Lunch time and your still not at school. Where are you?"

I tried to say it coherently, but it came out weak and slurred "Dale… Hospital… I need to get to a hospital… now… hurry." I fell to the floor as the dark abyss took me, the last thing I heard was Dale screaming down the phone "BELLA I'M COMING. HOLD ON, YOU HEAR ME, HOLD ON!"

Everything slipped past my mind. If I live through this, which isn't likely, I'm taking the first chance I get to leave Jacksonville. Away from the person, no, not a person, for a thing like him could never be classified as a human being, I once called my father, and his wife, the woman I called a mom...

I was getting out, I was getting away from them, I wasn't coming back, not far anyone. I swore to myself, the peaceful darkness giving me this amazing clarity to think.

Sometimes I wonder why they even bothered having me in the first place.

I was as good as dead now, I could tell that much from this...place, It wasn't enough though, I didn't want to be almost there, I wanted to be dead, I wanted to be gone, to never have to come back. But on the other hand I wanted to see my LeeLee and my big brother. I wanted my other-mother, my Vi. I needed my godmother. Even though, whether or not Renee and Phil like it, I consider her my mom.

Was it so wrong to want someone to take care of me instead of the other way around? In the distance of my thoughts I heard beeping and… Were people crying.

"Her father is a monster. He did this to her… for years… We just never knew thought...we never knew....it would happen to her." I heard someone's voice crack. "Why didn't she tell us Dale?" I think that was Misty, but it couldn't be, could it?

"Because she was going through a rough time. She doesn't like to worry anyone, you know that, even if she's in desperate need of help, she won't ask for it."

I heard someone else sigh and then they said "If only we had noticed." they sounded distraught, it wasn't right, they shouldn't be in pain.

I groaned as the pain in my stomach came back with a vicious ferocity. I opened, slowly, blinking into the bright lights of what I assumed was a hospital. I was be greeted by Dale's, Misty's, Greg's, Conner's, and Adam's worried face's. "Oh, THANK GOD!" Misty yelled and hugged me. And I screamed.

She was quickly pulled off of me and I took a few deep breaths and tried to remember that these people were once my friend's.

I watched as Misty fought against them so she could hold me and I said "Misty… Please… Just don't…. touch me." I said in a broken and horse voice. She looked at Dale with pleading eyes and he sighed.

"Bella." I looked at Dale and saw the concern in his eyes. "Bella… Phil stabbed you in the stomach with a knife, and because your head has taken a lot of beatings lately the doctors were afraid you weren't going to pull though."

I grimaced and said "When can I get out of here?" He smiled sadly and said "Two days. And to answer your next question you have been out for 4 days." I looked at Dale pleading with my eyes and said "Could you go to my place and pack my stuff… I'm moving far away from here."

I just the noticed all the tube's and wires that were hooked up to me. I remembered who it was that kept landing me here in this place.

I cried as Dale asked "Where do you plan on going?" I looked at him and said "I'm Going back to my big brother." They all looked at me like I had grown a head. "Do you have my IPhone by any chance?"

Dale sighed and muttered under his breath. "She's in a fudging near death situation, and all she cares about her is her phone?' he shook his head worriedly, and handed me my phone. I dialled Vi's number. -I was able to call her once a year- and waited for it to be answered on the other end.

After 5 rings and waiting hopelessly I heard Vi's voice on the other end. "Hello Violet Long speaking." I Let sobs over take me and said "Is Paul at home mom?" I listened as answered me and said "No… What's wrong Belly?" Everyone left the room and I told Violet what has been happening and the reasons as to why I have stayed away for so long.

"Bella." She said to me sternly "You get your ass down here as soon as you possibly can young Lady." I smiled a little and said "I don't think… I'll be able to be around anyone for a while and I'm also sort-of-kind-of- stuck-in-the-hospital, and I have to stay here for another two days yet." All of my words rushed together, worried she would do something drastic "But, please," I begged "don't let Paul know, I want to tell him and everyone else when I'm good and ready."

I heard her sigh and said "You can't keep it from Paul for too long sweetie. And since you haven't really been around La Push the gang kind of… went different ways." I nodded my head to myself and said "Alright. But I'll call you every day to let you know what all is going on with me. Love you bye…" I hung up the phone and stared at the wall. It was going to be a long ass 5 days before I could see Vi and Paul, LeeLee hopefully. When I'm ready.

I couldn't wait to be free from the things I once called my family.

* * *

_**O-o Anyways I hope you all really liked that chapter and also I would love to let you all know that Coral (Heal My Bleeding Heart) I my Evil twin in crime… **_

_**And also… xD I have claimed her as my daughter… xD even though im only 18 and a little older then her by a few years. I'm a still goanna claim her D**_

_**Love**_

_Coral (Heal My Bleeding Heart), Kayla (RangerRainbow)._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Coral, and myself would like to thank all of you for adding our story -She also has this story posted on her profile (Heal My Bleeding Heart) we both love every review and story alert along with those of you adding this to your fav's list. **_

_**Also if you add me to your Author alert and Fav list… You have to add Heal My Bleeding Heart as well. We BOTH are writing this story together! ^.^**_

_**It makes me and Coral happy to know that at least a few people like this story.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer : ME AND CORAL DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**_

_**Me:**_ _**There once was an old lady.**_

_**Emmett: Who had a bad day.**_

_**Me: Then me and the old lady.**_

_**Emmett: Decided to make it a pay day!**_

_**Me: O-o WHAT THE HELL EMMETT!**_

_**Emmett: . What did I d-?**_

_**Me: *slaps Emmett!* YOU IDOIT!!! YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT!**_

_**Emmett: ROSIE!!!!**_

_**Me: *rolls eyes at Emmett***_

_**Rose: =-= im really starting to get tired of this *sighs and holds Emmett as he dry sob's* I blame you for this Kayla.**_

_**Me: =D GLAD TO BE OF HELP!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Bella's POV!

Dale had complied with my wishes, meaning he decided he would willingly become my slave for a few weeks, going to their house and getting everything I would need.

I had been in the hospital for the required two days -and a bit now. I wasn't counting the days, just the ceiling tiles- I had everything I would need, my Iphone, my laptop, my skateboard, clothes, toiletries, the usual.

I was allowed to discharge myself today, and I was glad, my muscles ached and I was so stiff from lying in the bed, cot thing all day. I sat up, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed and standing gently on the linoleum tiles. It took a few minutes for me to gain my land legs again, but when I did I was fine. It felt nice to be standing again.

Dr. Marks came in, and did one last check-up, before handing me the clipboard with my release forms on it.

I signed my name and handed it back to him in silence, being careful not to touch him, he looked too much like Phil, tanned, brown hair, those eyes... I had to get away. There was no other option if I wanted to live.

"Your friend is waiting for you in reception." Dr. Marks told me and slipped soundlessly out through the swinging doors.

I grabbed my bags –were they always so heavy?- and stumbled out through my door, down a flight of stairs -I didn't want to be in a closed in space with anyone... In case they hurt me- and took a left at the vending machine.

Dale was pacing about, tugging his hands through his unruly hair, and throwing furtive glances at the elevator.

I giggled, but it didn't come out right, it still sounded false, fake to my ears, it was obvious I wasn't happy here.

He heard me and his head snapped in my direction, surely giving himself some mild whiplash. He smiled brightly at me and pulled me into his embrace, he smelled of cologne and raspberry shower gel.

I winced, and flinched away from him "Please." I rasped, my breathing ragged "Don't..." he let me go and backed away, spouting apologies.

I was shaking, tears gathered in my eyes, and I couldn't breathe. It hurt, all the memories of what he did to me came rushing back.

_Every touch, soft and loving, a caress. Every hit, harsh and violent, a curse._

All followed by screaming, whimpers, and pain. A lot of pain.

A shudder ripped through my spine, and my body wracked with sobs. Tears streamed unashamedly down my cheeks.

I couldn't see anything, I couldn't hear anything, there was no one, nothing just me and my pain.

A soft hand touched my shoulder and I screamed. No, no! I thought, not again, please God no!

"Shh." A voice said, female, a girl, a woman, she couldn't hurt me, she was safe.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see a pair of warm brown eyes, the woman's eyes were crinkled at the corners, and her thin mouth was turned down into a frown. "Are you okay?" she asked. _She wouldn't hurt me_, I thought happily.

Was I? I shook my head, defiantly not. I had to get away. She smiled hesitantly and I gave her a horrid grimace in return. She helped me up and I saw Dale, pacing again. I flashed him an apologetic smile for going all nutty on him. He sighed, relieved.

"You ready to go?" he asked. I nodded, unable to say anything just yet. I gave the nurse a thumbs up and Dale and I headed out into the blistering heat, and to my SUV (my baby).

I hobbled, my coordination worse than normal, to the back and popped open the trunk, in it sat my suitcase, overflowing. I turned to Dale questioningly.

He shrugged, and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "I didn't know what you would need, so it took almost everything." He admitted.

My face softened, and my eyes watered. I shut the trunk and wobbled back over to him.

I gave my body a warning before I did anything stupid.

_It's only Dale,_ I reminded myself, he wouldn't hurt me, I wouldn't have made it this far without him.

I hugged him, my body stiffened when he hugged me back, but refused to be ruled by my own stupid reactions.

I pulled away and wiped my tears with the back of my sleeve. "Well," he muttered, "Bye Bells." I nodded, choked up.

I was saying goodbye to my best friend, and it was so hard. Nothing could get by the lump in my throat. I hopped into my seat, buckled up, and wound the window down halfway.

I waved shakily at him, and he raised a hand in farewell. I could never thank him enough for all the things he went through for me.

I started my engine and tore out of the parking lot, not looking back, because if I didn't I knew I wouldn't be able to leave.

I drove , and I drove, and my God I was so tired. But I had to keep going, I drove through the night, and pulled over the next day, resting for a few hours. Then I was off again.

I arrived early the next morning.

It was still dark outside, and it was freezing, I was shivering and my teeth chattered. I contemplated going to LeeLee's for the remainder of the night, but decided against it, I should talk to Vi first.

I camped out until the sun started to rise over the houses behind me, and I smiled, knowing Vi got up extra early on the weekends.

I hopped out, and dragged my case up the gravel path and to the bright red –blood red- door.

I lifted my fist to knock, but the door swung open, creaking quietly on its hinges.

And there stood my other-mother. A grin found it's way to my lips.

I let go of the handle on my case, and flung myself at her. "Mom." I sobbed happy tears, and sad ones.

She wrapped her arms around me and took me into the house, past all the pictures of Paul, from infancy to now. He'd gotten so...big...

I didn't spend too much time musing on it, I was too distraught.

I cried with her for a while, and she comforted me, muttering small comforts, and death threats, in between her 'Shhs.'

It was at least an hour before I was calm enough to say anything without breaking out into fresh tears.

"Thanks" I blubbered. She giggled and stroked my face, smiling down at me comfortingly.

"I'm here honey, I'm here. Momma's here." I nodded content.

We just sat together for a while, not really needing to talk, our silences were always comfortable, and understanding. We were always within our comfort zone with each other. I wished I'd been born to Violet, instead of Renee, maybe then my life would have been different, better.

"Bella-" Vi started, but was cut off by the front door banging against the hall wall, and a loud, obnoxious, "I'm home ma."

I looked to Vi bewildered. Surely that wasn't-?

She nodded. Wow. He'd changed. A lot.

"Where's my breakfast? I'm starved." He said, trudging into the kitchen.

Vi got up, and pulled me with her. I followed nervously, unsure if this new Paul would want me here.

He looked me up and down and said "Nah." My cheeks flushed, and I bowed my head, should I go now? Or wait until I had gotten some rest? Would Vi want me here if it made Paul unhappy?

Vi laughed nervously, and played with the bottom of her pyjama top "Paul , it's not...its Bella." She whispered.

He gaped at me, and stuttered, and spluttered. "Wha-?" he asked, blinking stupidly.

"Hi." I muttered, my head still down. Tears collected into my eyes not knowing if i was welcomed by my own brother.

He seemed to gather himself, and he lunged for me.

I turned my body away from him, and huddled into myself as best I could without collapsing into a ball on the ground. I whimpered, and threw my hands up to protect myself instinctually. I knew it wouldn't help anything, if he was determined to hurt me, but I had to try, maybe he would understand, maybe he would be better than Phil. Be a bigger man. But i knew i couldn't tell him. Not yet.

His arms –so warm scorching, they burned my cuts and sores- came around me and he pulled me into a rough vice.

I couldn't get away, I squirmed, and gasped, and tears gathered again- it was surprising I had any tears left to shed.

He put me down, gently and said "what? Not happy to see your big brother?" I couldn't look at him, that's what Phil had said when he came into my room when Renee was gone- just replace the 'brother' with 'father'. I shuddered as memories threatened to engulf me.

I nodded, and pushed back the choking sobs, and wiped furiously at my tears. Blinking to stall their course.

"Bells?" he asked.

"I'm...fine." I whispered. I plastered a smile on my face and turned to him "I missed you Paulie!" I told him, grin wanting to spilt my face in two

"Heck yeah!" he shouted, pumping his fist in the air, he made his way around the island, and grabbed a few granola bars...an apple...a biscuit...or 5....wow....boy could eat.

"Coming?" he asked, mouth full of granola.

I shrugged, and stuck my hands into my jeans pockets. "Where?" I asked, masking my true curiosity. And my fear. I couldn't stand too many people.

"The beach." He said, shrugging, as if to say where else?

I shook my head. "Nah," I said. "I'll stay here with Vi."

His eyes turned pleading. "Come on Bells, you just got here. I wanna spend some time with my little sister." Who's not so little, his eyes said. I kept shaking my head "Leah will be there." He tempted.

Oh, he was good.

"Fine." I muttered, not wanting him to be smug about winning this one.

We were gone ten minutes later, as soon as I got changed –Paul had had to lift my case up to my room. How he did it... I would never know, it wasn't light. It must have weighed more than I do.

We walked, it wasn't too far off, and within minutes I could see the thin strip of sand, leading out to multicoloured pebbles and beyond that...the sea.

I gasped. It had been so long. Was it always this beautiful? My child hood memories did it no justice.

I heard Jacob, before I saw anyone else.

His laughter boomed, and my ears hurt. Would everything remind me of him? I hoped not, I came here to get away.

We came around the corner and there was a group of them. Wow. All the guys were so...bulky...were they all on drugs? Was it something in the water?

They all lazily greeted Paul, and looked at me as if I were an alien. It really had been too long, they couldn't even recognise me. Not even Leah –who'd turned into a beauty any model would envy.

"Who's this?" Jared asked, eyeing me curiously. Once again tears started to gather.

I shivered, and looked out to the horizon. I would ignore anyone who looked at me like that… it was disgusting...and I really just needed him to stop.

"Keep your paws to yourself Jar," Paul growled. "I don't want to hear you ...yapping on about my little sister."

They all looked shocked, and Paul looked appropriately smug.

LeeLee squealed and jumped up; pulling me into her arms- in was getting a lot of that now-a-days. I hugged her back, all the memories of my best friend coming back. I'd forgotten how much I missed her. How much i needed her when all of the beatings started

"LeeLee." I murmured. "I missed you." I hugged her tighter, and she buried her face in my hair. This was our sign for major trouble. "Later." I whispered, and she nodded.

We all calmed down, and I situated myself between Leah and Paul, shying away from anyone else. Two eyes bore into me at all times, but I couldn't bring myself to check who it was.

Sam wasn't here, I noticed. That was odd, he was always the group leader, always dictating everything. I opened my mouth to ask where he was, but just then there was a feral howl nearby, and I cringed.

Leah's smile melted away, and her mouth turned into a grimace.

Everyone else mimicked her expression before starting to pack up.

We were all done, and heading home within a quarter of an hour. LeeLee pulled me into a farewell hug and said, "Water, lindow, yours." Which meant her window, later. It was so simple that no one would figure it out.

I nodded and told her 'Water.' She smiled.

Paul dragged me home and said "Got to go." To Vi, and left grumbling to himself.

I looked after him, worried. Vi put her hand on my shoulder, and said, laughing. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." I had no idea how right she was.

* * *

_**O-o Anyways I hope you all really liked that chapter and also I would love to let you all know that Coral (Heal My Bleeding Heart) I my Evil twin in crime… **_

_**And also… xD I have claimed her as my daughter… xD even though im only 18 and a little older then her by a few years. I'm a still goanna claim her =D OMG DEEEEEE!!!!!**_

_**Love**_

_Coral (Heal My Bleeding Heart), Kayla (RangerRainbow)._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Coral, and myself would like to thank all of you for adding our story -She also has this story posted on her profile (Heal My Bleeding Heart)- we both love every review and story alert along with those of you adding this to your fav's list.**_

_**Also if you add me to your Author alert and Fav list… You have to add Heal My Bleeding Heart as well. We BOTH are writing this story together! ^.^**_

_**It makes me and Coral happy to know that at least a few people like this story.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Me and Coral do not own twilight of Knife called lust by Hollywood Undead! (although it would be pretty awesome to own that song!)**_

_**Leah: Lets go right now!**_

_**Me: What?**_

_**Leah: I look alive, I'm dead inside.**_

_**Me: O.o no your not???**_

_**Leah: My heart has holes and black blood flows.**_

_**Me: Okay your heart has hole's but im pretty sure you don't have black blood.**_

_**Leah: We'll do some drugs, well fall in love and get fucked up while the world just shrugs.**_

_**Me: O-o OH MY GOSH I KNOW THIS SONG! AND NOOOOOO DRUGS!!! BAD LEAH!!! D**_

**Leah: With no thought Logically. Were wondering the streets so aimlessly. I hate to see these kids just being put down so painlessly.**

**Me: And People say you Dye your hair and wear tight jeans, that doesn't mean.**

**Leah: That you cant scream, or like loud noise you got a choice, you have a voice.**

**Me: And just because you showed no love and hate on us you fucked our trust.**

**Leah: Now watch we thrust this Knife Called Lust into my Chest until it Bust.**

* * *

**Bella's POV!**

After Vi told me that I would find out soon enough I was really confused. What could she mean? I walked into the Kitchen and watched as Vi made dinner. "Would you like some help mom?"

She smiled at me and said "If you want you can put together a salad." I smiled and went to the fridge and out everything to make the salad with and started to cut up the vegetables.

Once I was done and everything was in a bowl and mixed I put it back in the fridge so it would stay cold. I went and sat back down at the table and sighed and said "Mom…" Vi looked over at me and said with concern written all over her face and said "What's wrong hunny?"

I looked down at the table and said "Are you sure you're alright with me being here?" I looked up at Vi's face so I could gauge her reaction and see she if she meant what she was about to say.

She smiled at me with nothing but love and said "Of course Bella. I consider you my daughter. No matter what HE did to you." I smiled softly and I walked over and hugged her and said "I've missed you so much." She wrapped her arms around me and said "I know sweetie."

I we both let go and I smiled at her and said "When is Paul going to be back?" She smiled and said "Don't know but he will be home don't worry alright?" I smiled at her and she said "Well now that dinner is done let's get it on the table and eat before your brother gets back."

I smiled and said "Okay." We got everything on the table and we started eating.

Half way through dinner Paul came back and said "MOM, BELL'S! I'M HOME!" Both Vi and I smiled and then Paul said, "YES FOOD!" it was amazing how he could do that, he came into the kitchen and took a plate and piled on the food.

I swear, the way that boy eats there's no way Vi's ever needed to use a garbage can.

Once I was finished I put my dishes in the skin and Paul put everything on the counter and Vi had to go to bed to be up early in the morning to go to the elementary school.

Paul and I did the dishes when he said "So how was the afternoon with mom?" I smiled as I passed him a plate and said "It was something I not really used to but… It will take a while to get used to being here."

Paul chuckled and said "So I guess you're going to be going to the school here in a while aren't you?" I giggled and said "Where else would I go silly?" I don't know why but ever since I got here I have been more like myself.

I think being back at Lu Push was the right thing to do.

Paul splashed me with some water and I took some of the soap and blew it in his face. He glared at me and said "You're so on little sister!" He grabbed the soap bottle and started to squirt it all over me while I put a plate in front of my face.

He grabbed the plate and put it back in the water. I ran outside and got the hose and turned on the water and once her got outside I was hiding and he came out the door and said "Here Bella, Bella, Bella." I stood up and sprayed him with the water from the hose and he yelped and turned on me and ran back into the house.

I fell over laughing and he came back over to me and said "Not nice Bell's." I smiled and said "Oh shut it Paulie. You started it and you know it!" He chuckled and said "Come on… Let's get the dishes done and then get changed and head to bed." I sighed and we went and finished the rest of the dishes.

Once we were done Paul yawned and said "Night." I giggled and said "Night Paul." He went to his room and I heard him snoring and I went upstairs to my room and put on some shorts and a tank top. I lay in my bed and opened my window.

I can't believe that not everyone was there. The only part of the gang that was with us was LeeLee, Paul, Jared, Jacob, and Embry. Quil wasn't their along with Sam, and Seth.

I wondered what happened to them?

I was brought back from my thoughts when I was pulled from my bed and was wrapped into the warm arm's of LeeLee. I hugged her back with a smile and said "LeeLee." She let me go and we both sat on my bed crossed legged and she smiled and said "I'm SO glad your back Bee." I smiled at LeeLee and said "It's good to be back."

I watched as LeeLee's face fell and said "I guess you want to know what happened to everyone?" I nodded my head and she sighed and lay down and said "Well… It all started about a year after you didn't really come back."

She huffed and brushed her hair out of her face "You know how you're parents said they would make it so you could see your brother for more than just once a year?" I nodded my head and she went on.

"Well… After a while Paul thought it was because you hated us." her face was twisted in agony, and I gasped and said "I have _no_ reason to hate any of you. You guys were like my real family!" she smiled at me and said "That's what I said … But anyways… As it turned out we all were starting to hate Phil. We kind of knew it was because of him."

She sighed and said it looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"But then Paul started to get more angry. He wasn't himself. Hell no one was themselves. We all started drifting away from our friends… We all just left that friendship that we had with everyone because it wasn't right if we didn't have the one person that made us all happy."

She was crying and I placed her head in my lap and stroked her hair and her face. "I'm sorry LeeLee." She smiled sadly and said "It's not your fault."

I shook my head and said "No it's not." She giggled a little and said "We all became close again once Sam had enough…" she spat out his name bitterly. "What's wrong with Sam?"

She looked broken and said "You know how I always had a crush on him?" I giggled and nodded my head and she frowned and said "Well about two years ago we started dating… That's actually when we all started to come together… Then one day Emily… My cousin came down…." She looked betrayed and heartbroken for a little bit.

"I'm still not over the fact he broke up with me to be with her." I stroked her face and said "I'm sure there is a good explanation about why he did it LeeLee. If I still remember Sam to be the person he was back when we knew him as little kids." we both giggled and I went on.

"You know he doesn't like hurting his close friends. He just doesn't like anyone to suffer…" she looked up at me and I kept going on. "You know… there is always someone out there that is meant for you and you alone. Nothing can change the way you feel LeeLee."

I sighed and looked her in the eyes and said "But if your truly love them enough you will let them go if that's what they want… If it's what they need." She smiled up at me and kissed my cheek and said "Thank you Bella." I smiled and said "What are friends for?"

She smiled and said "But for the most part Bells I have been able to get over him but you saying those words… Kind of made it help a little more." I smiled and kissed her forehead and said "Now tell me… Are you Jacob together?"

Her mouth feel opened and she looked shocked and I grinned and said "Because there is no way you're not together, especially with the way you both kept sneaking glances at each other." she giggled and I just laughed and she smiled and kissed my cheek and said "Get some sleep Bells." she went over to the window and slipped out into the tree. I closed my window and crawled under my sheets and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**So there is chapter 7! I hoped that you all liked it! ^.^**_

_**Me and Coral would like to thank you all for reading this story so far… I wanted to do a chapter on a good moment yet a dark and evil moment… =D**_

_**Yes I shall keep up the heartlessness for a while! As I have been told by other people… . anyways… I'll reply to the reviews! And also… If I could I would give you each a muffin for reviewing so the best I can do is virtual MUFFINS!!!!! YAY!!!**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Love, RangerRainbow (Kayla) and Heal My Bleeding Heart (Coral)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay… So I have some news for all my reader's and my fan's. I'll be holding off on some of my stories… The stories im holding off on are,**_

_**I Always Come Back,**_

_**A Black Rose For Your Death,**_

_**There is such a thing called luck.**_

_**But I wont stop working on,**_

_**The Tangled Web That Is My Life,**_

_**and Before I knew it.**_

_**Coral, and myself would like to thank all of you for adding our story -She also has this story posted on her profile (Heal My Bleeding Heart)- we both love every review and story alert along with those of you adding this to your fav's list.**_

_**Also if you add me to your Author alert and Fav list… You have to add Heal My Bleeding Heart as well. We BOTH are writing this story together! ^.^**_

_**It makes me and Coral happy to know that at least a few people like this story.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: ME AND MY DAUGHTER/EVIL TWIN CORAL DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!**_

_**Paul: NOOOOO!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: *Laughs evilly***_

_**Paul: WHY DID YOU DO THAT!**_

_**Coral: Because I could!**_

_**Me: *Points and laughs at Paul!***_

_**Coral: Awww don't worry Paul YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON!!**_

_**Me: O.o It all depends on how nice I am at that moment. When I got to write the next chapter!!! ^.^**_

_**Paul: I hate you both… Your both EVIL!**_

_**Me: *looks at Coral and grins***_

_**Me & Coral: THANK YOU PAUL! *tackle hugs Paul***_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It had been two weeks, I hadn't seen much of anyone lately... Paul was always out... And when he was out, everyone else was with him, even Leah; she would look at me sadly, and follow them. Every time she walked away from me the tears would gather and I would think that I'd missed another opportunity to tell her, to tell Paul...to tell someone.

I wanted to tell them, all of them. Vi had told me that they would understand. That it would take time. But somehow I knew that I had lost them all.

Even Vi was never home anymore, she was always with Billy or Harry, she always hugged me goodbye, apologised, and walked away. I know she didn't want to leave me but she had her own life to live. -I was just an unwelcome spectator that hung out in the wings.

They came for supper, but said very little. I felt like I was at home, only instead of the abuse, I felt neglected.

I didn't need this... I needed someone who understood, this feeling, this ache was building up in, the water was rising, and I couldn't keep my head above the water, I was drowning, I couldn't wade around forever... I wasn't going to make it much longer.

I needed to breathe.

I was wandering along the beach, waves lapping gently, sea spray flitting up from the crests hitting my face, the moisture mixing in with the slowly falling tears. I stopped and my eyes fell on the misty outline of St. James' island. It was nothing but a silhouette on the horizon.

It was beautiful though, the grey clouds didn't let any stray light filter down, but I could sense something in the atmosphere, and I wanted to cry even more at the ...serenity of it. That's what my life should have been like right now, it should have been me and my friends being silly, and having fun, stressing over little things, like exams.

But it would never be that way. Phil made that impossible.

I shook my head, looking away, and a tear fell of the end of my chin and splashed into a pool in the rocks at my feet.

My reflection blurred and ripples waved out from the droplets' centre. Falling away from their roots, falling apart, and drifting away, leaving everything happy and sane and normal behind.

More tears were making their way down my face and I needed to get away from what I once, wanted to be so badly.

But it felt like no one here wanted to be stuck with a troubled teen like me. Hell my own brother didn't know what was wrong. He didn't care.

I couldn't take it anymore, and I had to run, it was an undeniable urge, and I couldn't fight it anymore.

The rocks feel away beneath my feet, turning into muck and grass, roots appeared in my peripheral vision.

A flash of heat shuddered down my spine, like a hot shiver, wracking my body, I came to a stop, and I was on my knees. I didn't even feel the pain. It was like nothing compared to what I had gone through.

I looked around, and everything seemed different, brighter, clearer. The greens were beautiful emeralds, and the browns were warm and woodsy. The smells that fluttered to my nose were of home, and love. I could have stayed like this forever, in this state of blissful nothingness.

It kept my mind from wandering, I couldn't remember him, or why I hated...

Stroke that last thought, I could remember, and my God, it hurt, I cried out in pain, and a howl, lost and hurt tore through the reigning silence, and it seemed to be coming from...me...

I couldn't even take a nanosecond to wonder why it came from me, the memories hit me, each like a wrecking ball, each worse than the last, each one tearing at my soul, shredding my heart. I was whimpering, and had curled into myself as best as possible... But I didn't have two sets of different limbs any more... I had four legs. Four furry legs.

I hunkered down, and pressed my nose into the wet grass and whined softly, wishing I could escape again. From all this pain that would stay with me forever.

The rain was dripping through the canopy of trees above my head, and a drop landed on my ...fur? Yes, it was fur. It slid down the strand, and hit the hot skin of my back. I shivered, and the cold...or what I knew should be cold. I couldn't feel it, but I could smell something, it was sweet, almost sickening, but not quite. It was nice, refreshing in its' own way.

But it was also one of the most disgusting things I'd ever smelt in my life, made goose bumps raise on my boiling skin, my hairs stand on end, and a low growl reverberated through my chest, and a deep rasp issued form my muzzle. This person... Thing... It was trouble. It could hurt me. -I knew that much at least.

The memories only seemed to add fuel to the fire.

Someone burst into my sanctuary...well three someone's.

They were, without a doubt, three of the most beautiful creatures I'd ever seen, I could appreciate that much, but when it something other than their beauty registered in my mind I shied away from them, not wanting to be within mile of them.

_Men_, I thought, trembling.

I could feel Phil's teeth digging into shoulder, the crook of my neck, marking me as his, I could feel him... Right there... Telling me it wouldn't hurt, that it was our little secret, that he would get in trouble if I told, and I didn't want my daddy to get in trouble now, did I?

I shuddered and my raised haunches fell and I collapsed, relieved, and suddenly tired

Relieved because, while I was like this they couldn't hurt me, he couldn't find me, he couldn't hurt me either. And I was tired...Just so tired...Of being here...Of being alone, of living this miserable existence.

My eyelids drooped, and I was so sleepy, a yawn, that sounded more like a dogs' yap fell from my mouth, and I let the peaceful night take me away...

I awoke with that sickly sweet smell burning my nostrils. It was too much, I was sure I was going to be sick. I retched, and gagged, and it came out oddly. That wasn't my voice, did I have the cold? I _hated_ the flu, I couldn't be bothered with this right now, I didn't have the strength to fight it; all my fight was gone.

I groaned and pulled my eyelids open, having to almost tear them apart, they were so thick with sleep. It was so bright; everything was white, and calm. So cold and open, there was a window that opened out to everything.

I recoiled from the light and voices spoke in hushed tones behind me.

"She is awake." A light bell-like voice hissed, sounding improperly menacing.

There was a light slap, and a flick of annoyance. "Don't toy with me Alice, tell me why I have to look after the mutt."

The other girl, Alice, sighed, impatient, I imagined her short, with shoulder length black –maybe brown?- hair, I imagined she ran her hand through it. "You're the only one she'll listen to." Alice said finally.

Were they talking about me? Why would this other girl be able to talk to me? Why should I listen to her? She had no business with me.

The door slammed open and a male voice, velvety soft, whisper shouted "She's been through what you have...but worse." His voice rose above the norm, and I couldn't decipher what was being said, but the other-girl, she gasped, and I felt a weight sink onto the bed –a very cosy bed, I didn't want to get up- and I imagined this girl with an open mouth, gawping, like a fish, speechless.

"I," she whispered, "I didn't know." She sounded horrified. Did they know? About me? About _Him_?

I shuddered at what they would think about me, so many hurtful names ran through my mind, trampling it, wearing it down, making me want to sleep, and this bed was so soft...

There were two sets of retreating footsteps, and the body on the bed bedside me shifted her weight, moving closer to me, resting her hand on the side of my neck. Running her fingers through the thick fur there.

I hummed involuntarily. It was nice, her hand was cool and refreshing.

"I know how you feel." Mystery girl murmured.

Did she? I snorted. I doubted it.

She laughed, it was light and it soared through the room and echoed, flying like an eagle. "I know, I didn't think anyone could get it either. But you're not alone. I know how much you must hate that-" she said something I would rather not repeat. "I know I hated the men who did that to me."

I turned my head to face her, my fur bristling in shock. _Men_? As in _plural_? As in... more than one? My breathing was ragged, and as I took in the beauty I wondered how anyone could hurt someone like her.

She had flowing golden hair, that hung in light bouncy curls, her kind ochre eyes were sorrowful ,and empathetic, her face was structured beautifully, the planes even and the almost heart shaped way it curved seemed kind.

Her spare hand came up to rest between my eyes, stroking the thin bristles there, and I closed my eyes, revelling in the touch-in the comfort- of something comforting. Her fingers travelled up my face and over my ears, tickling them gently. I barked out a rough laugh, and she proceeded to tell me her story.

When it was over, I wasn't sure if I should be so angry I could kill, or so happy I could burst- I wasn't alone- ...or so sad for this beautiful girl who didn't deserve any of her trials.

A fat tear slipped out of my eye, and slipped into the warm confines of my fur, I instinctually lifter my paw to wipe it away, not wanting to be thought of as weak, but my paw scratched my nose, and a trickle of blood slid out of sight.

The angel – I still didn't know her name- laughed again, and ruffled my mane. I growled playfully at her, not knowing how else to communicate in this body. She tickled me, and I swiped at her face. She ducked out of my reach and flitted to the door. I hopped up, and trotted after her, tail swishing, I was giggling hysterically in my mind.

Neither of us moved, I waited, but she just examined me, critically, as if deciding the best form of attack. I lunged while she was unaware.

She dodged me easily, and was, not a half a second later, on the other side of the room, hiding half behind a full length mirror. I narrowed my eyes at her, and she growled.

Oh, it was on.

We danced for a while, both dodging, attempting blows, but it never worked.

Eventually we gave up and collapsed onto the bed, in fits of giggles. The rest of the room wasn't as unscathed as we were.

This is how it should have been when I got here. I should have been doing this with LeeLee. My bark cut off abruptly when I thought of her...ignoring me still.

I settled down, burying my nose in my front paws –which were crossed over each other- and willing the tears to not fall.

It wasn't working.

The angels' hands were working through my fur again, and I hummed, my thoughts blurring into nothing, and I was calm. I just wished I wasn't this... thing now... if only I were human again.

I imagined myself with long flowing hair, and tall, with pale skin...a flash of heat flew through my spine, and I heard a cry of "Bella. "

Before I was suddenly very...naked.

"Oh!" the angel gasped. "One second." She was gone in a blast of wind, and back in a tick.

She set something on the edge of the bed and muttered. "Um, I'll let you get dressed."

Ah so she'd gotten me clothes. Thank God.

I sat up and crawled over to the neatly folded pile of clothing. I inspected them carefully. After a long inspection I determined they were of designer origin, and were, according to the label, very expensive.

I winced. I'd never be able to pay for these.

I quickly got dressed, before I could change my mind. They fit comfortably enough, just a little baggy. I could deal with that, it's what I normally wore now-a-days anyway.

I slipped the jumper on over my head, and inhaled the now familiar scent, it was just a sweet tingle in my nose now, and didn't seem nearly as dangerous. It was actually comforting. It reminded me of the angel.

I tiptoed over to the door, and swung it open, I looked down the corridor, both ways, but there was no sign of anyone, so I ventured out, and after a few minutes of aimless wandering I found a staircase. I took a tight hold on the banister, and stepped shakily down the first step, it was easier after that. My balance was, impossibly, improved.

I got to the bottom with zero damage, and stared in awe at the chandler, the high ceilings, the impeccable taste, and beautifully constructed rooms. A piano sat on a pedestal of sorts and it glowed under a low light. It seemed almost magical, it reminded me of Leah's mom, Sue, who would play for us, just some simple songs, but it was nice just the same.

There was a short breeze and a hand was laid on my shoulder. "Would you like me to play for you?" I gasped, and flung myself away from the stranger. "Please... don't... don't..." I couldn't finish my sentence, my throat was constricted, and it was so hard to breathe.

"I won't hurt you." He promised, his eyes shining with sincerity. And, foolishly, I thought, I trusted him.

"Where is the a-" I cut myself off, how weird would I sound calling her an angel? Very, very weird.

"She's- Rosalie, that is-...is hunting." he told me. (_Hunting_?) He smiled wickedly. What was this guy? A mind reader?

He nodded at me, as if to confirm my theory. He nodded again. He was? Oh, wow. That wasn't freaky or anything. Note the sarcasm.

He smiled at me, and floated –almost literally- to the piano stool, and he plopped gracefully onto it. His lifted his hands, and long pale fingers flew over the keys, like they belonged there. I was amazed as a soothing loving piece floated form the instrument.

I was sure I resembled a half dead fish, but wow.

I trusted this strange man. It was weird, but I felt it, there was something calming about him, about this house, it just had a homey atmosphere surrounding it, I was sure if I stayed much longer I wouldn't leave.

He turned his head towards me, and winked, and I smiled tentatively back at him.

It was then that the calm was decimated, and my happy bubble burst. I jumped with surprise.

The front door crashed open, and a giggling pixie –Alice?- tumbled through it, her hand latched on to that of a males', he was tall and blonde, his expression as he stared at the little sprite was nothing short of total adoration. Her smile was bright and catching, but I couldn't bring myself to smile.

Because following the pair was the angel –Rosalie- and she was on the back of this huge...monster. His muscles bulged, and his eyes twinkled horribly, he loosened his grip on Rosalie and pretended to drop her, but caught her just before she hit the ground.

She smacked him upside the head, and he winced in false hurt. Rosalie's laugh saturated the house with her warmth, and I couldn't help but feel a little better now that she was here.

But then two more came through. Another man and woman, she was a living breathing Snow White, her eyes were soft and warm, her curves mad her seem motherly, like I've-been-through-child-birth-don't-mess-with-me.

The man was blonde, his eyes twinkled too, but they were filled with kindness, and his smile as he watched his family was filled with pure love. And I wished I had this...a proper family, dysfunctional or not, I wanted a family

It was all too much, the hurt, and the happiness, and the love, and the comfort they had around one another. I could never have that, I would not be that relaxed around so many men. It just couldn't happen.

My breathing quickened, and I ran for it

Rosalie and the oldest male – the blonde one- called after me. The mother figure was staring at me, her gaze was piercing, worried. I just kept running -I couldn't help marvel at how fast I. I felt so bad, I never even said thank you, but I couldn't be there.

I heard the other blonde, the younger one, explain my feeling to the others, he knew...he knew my feelings. All of them. I was disgusted with myself I was so obvious and so rude...and...

"Rosalie… She'll come back when she feels the need." I heard her sigh. "But Carlisle… She shouldn't be left alone in the state she is in."

I couldn't help but feel a little bit happy that she cared about me. I promised –to myself – that I would visit her when I was ready. I would tell her my story. I owed her that much.

When I was far enough away that I couldn't hear what they were talking about – it was at least a mile or two, which was strange in itself, my hearing wasn't that good- I broke through a particularly thorny bush, and intended to keep going, but what I saw before me made me stop.

Their stood not one or two but _five_ giant dogs. They were huge, monstrous, they would have scared the living daylights out of me if I hadn't been exactly the same way not a few hours before.

I couldn't move, they were all staring at me, eyes impenetrable. A small whimper escaped my lips.

Darn it, darn it all...I'm in some deep dog dung.

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! (Coral wrote this chapter and I think it's by far the best chapter yet!) But I'll try to make the next chapter as long as this one!**_

_**Me and Coral would like to thank you all for reading this story so far… I wanted to do a chapter on a good moment yet a dark and evil moment… =D**_

_**Yes I shall keep up the heartlessness for a while! As I have been told by other people… . anyways… I'll reply to the reviews! And also… If I could I would give you each a muffin for reviewing so the best I can do is virtual MUFFINS! OR COOKIES!!!!! YAY!!!**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Love, RangerRainbow (Kayla) and Heal My Bleeding Heart (Coral)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay… For starter's….**_

_**1. I'm Sorry.**_

_**2. Internet was gimping.**_

_**3. Needed a break from fan fiction.**_

_**4. Everyday I would spend every waking moment on fan fiction.**_

_**5. When I'm sleeping all I thought about was the best idea for next chapter's for all my stories.**_

_**6. I also love anime.**_

_**7. I am a gamer at some points and time of my life.**_

_**8. I'M REALLY SORRY!**_

_**9. I had 5 stories going at once and I got stuck on how to end one of my other stories Before I knew it.**_

_**10. I took me 2 WEEKS! To come out with a some what good ending.**_

_**11. I WISH I COULD DIE I'M THAT SORRY ABOUT NOT GETTING TO THIS CHAPTER SOONER!!! D=**_

* * *

_**But anyways… Yeah…. I hope you like this chapter because exactly 5 min's before this I just updated Before I knew it with the some what good ending. XD So I thought it was about time that I wrote a chapter for you guys/girls… Or who ever is reading this story xD**_

_**So please forgive me for being so not into typing because I really did need that break but all tat matters is that…**_

_**I CAME BACK! From the dark hole that I love was sleep, work, and video games =P**_

_**Coral, and myself would like to thank all of you for adding our story -She also has this story posted on her profile (Heal My Bleeding Heart)- we both love every review and story alert along with those of you adding this to your fav's list.**_

_**Also if you add me to your Author alert and Fav list… You have to add Heal My Bleeding Heart as well. We BOTH are writing this story together! ^.^**_

_**It makes me and Coral happy to know that at least a few people like this story.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Paul: You know what I hate?**_

_**Coral&me: What?**_

_**Paul: *cry's* Ice cream melt's to fast.**_

_**Me: O.o no it doesn't.**_

_**Paul: Yes it does.**_

_**Me: NOPE!**_

_**Paul: D YES IT DOES!!! YOU'RE NOT A WEREWOLF! YOU DON'T HAVE THE INSANE HEAT!**_

_**Me: THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE FREAKY EVEN THOUGH I LOVE YOU YOU ARE A FREAKY PERSON! YOU YELL AT ME FOR NO REASON!**_

_**Paul: As do you.**_

_**Me: NO I DON'T! PROVE IT PAUL!!!**_

_**Coral: Umm… Kayla…**_

_**Me: Yeah *blinks***_

_**Coral: You just yelled at him for no reason.**_

_**Me: I YELLED AT HIM BECAUSE HE WAS YELLING AT ME ABOUT ICE CREAM MELTING TO FAST WHEN IT DOESN'T!**_

_**Paul: I rest my case… YOU DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**_

_**ME: OF COURSE I DON'T YOU IDOIT NOW GO OVER IN THAT DOG HOUSE OVER THERE AND HAVE YOU GOD DAMNED TIME OUT BEFORE I GO ALL NINJA ON YOUR ASS!**_

_**Coral, Paul, Violet, Bella, Seth, and The Random Homeless Guy: O.O !!!!!**_

* * *

Paul's POV!

We couldn't find Bella anywhere. She's been missing since yesterday morning. Mom said she hadn't come back home and I was worried. I knew something was up with my little sister.

She's been detached and mom had to know something because she was always so worried about leaving Bella home alone. It was almost like she was afraid that someone was going to come and take her away. Or worse.

But every time we left Bella it looked like she was hurting worse deep down inside. I mean it's been a while since I've been around my baby little sister but… It's almost like she is battling inside herself to say something.

She looks so betrayed, hurt, and unloved.

_Please stop thinking about Bella that way._ – Jared's thoughts were filled with pain just like everyone else's.

_Sorry man… I just can't help it…_ - Paul. I mean I just can't help it. I turned the way I did because she was never really around…

_It's all my fault._ – Leah.

_Leah it's not your fault…_ - Jacob.

_But it is… I just know there's something is wrong with her._ – Leah's thoughts went back to the night that she spent with Bella. How she was watching Bella non-stop even when Bella didn't know.

_Leah she will tell us when she is ready to. If there is something wrong... I mean why wouldn't she?_ – Sam.

_Man… We haven't really been able to be around her because of all this werewolf stuff you know._ – Embry.

_Yeah… This blows… I wish Bella was like Leah._ – Quil.

_WHAT!?_ - Paul, Jacob, Sam, Jared, Embry, Leah.

_Jeez… I meant a _werewolf_ like Leah… of course morons._ – Quil. His mind was thinking of all the cool stuff we all would be able to do like we use to when we were little.

_I guess… I mean… I miss my baby sister…_ - Paul.

Everyone's thoughts were a little lighter at the possibility having our Bells back. But we were still bitter.

_Hey Paul…?_ - Jared.

_Yeah man?_ – Paul.

_Doesn't Bella like to spend most of her time at the beach like she use to when we were little kids_? – Jared.

_Why didn't I think of that… Of course she does._ – Paul.

We all started to head towards the beach. Once we got there and found a still slightly strong scent that was Bella's, we followed it into the forest.

We were heading pretty deep into the forest within 7 minutes and we all began to get very nervous. Once we broke through into a clearing. That's when the sickly sweet scent of three different vampires.

We all stood there in silent shock.

After standing there for not even 10 seconds we heard someone running this way and then slow down to a walk. They pushed through the bush and out came Bella.

_Oh thank god._ - (everyone)

We all were about to turn and get changed when we heard a light thud. We all looked towards Bella to see her laying on the ground face first. We all turned back to our human form and threw on our cloths and rushed over to Bella.

I could smell that she was bleeding but it went away just as fast as it came. But she also smelt like vampires as well…

I lifted Bella into my arm's saw a small pink line on her forehead. I also noticed her temperature was a little too high for humans.

Everyone was trying to get my sister from me but I let them after a while as I stared at my little baby sister.

Is it possible that my mind is playing tricks on me.

"She's alright." Sam finally said. Jared looked at me and said "Dude what's your problem?" I looked at my sister still and said "Her temperature… Is… Way… Too… High…"

They all looked down at my sister and placed a hand on her skin and looked back up at me. Shock on their faces but yet they were happy too.

I was a little happy to but I didn't want my little sister to live this life. Her eyes began to flutter and once she came to, she was screaming.

Bella's POV.

Surrounded by nothing but darkness. The last thing I remembered was standing in front of five giant-like dog things. (Wolves, my mind told me, you're one too, remember?)

I had been momentarily scared yes, shocked yes, afraid yes, creped out yes, thought that by some chance, God hated me. But what reason would he hate me of all people? –ha ha I'm talking like there is God- queue eye rolling here now.

Maybe it was just my luck. I just really hope they don't eat me. As sad as it sounds.

After everything that Phil put me through.

The beating's, sexual abuse in any and every way he could think of -I shuddered in my head- at quick flash's of all the times he did this to me, physical abuse in every way possible. Calling him my dad when he never has been.

Not since I was 4. I wondered what he would be like if he knew I had left his home and his family.

I again shuddered at the thought in my head

I just wished that I was born as Paul's little baby sister, that didn't have to go through all the things I did. Maybe them I would be enough for him, Leah, Jacob, Jared, Sam, Embry, Quil, and Seth, Collin, and Brady.

Everything was still so black in my vision I couldn't even open my eyes if I wanted to. I wanted to scream.

I lost everything, and I didn't do anything but breathe just to lose it all in the blink of an eye.

I don't understand why I even tried… Maybe if I go back to Phil he will end things for me if I push him to it. -I thought hopefully- anything would be better than knowing you're so called friends don't even care enough to stick around.

Or maybe… Just maybe… I could go back to my angel.

Rosalie.

She seemed to want to help me. It looked like she cared. Hell I know she cared. As strange as that is. It did seem like she cared. With the way she acted and the way she just made me forget. She was my saviour, there's something sweet, and almost kind in those topaz eyes of hers, I wish, only for a moment, before casting it aside as a silly daydream, that I wish Rosalie was my mother, my true flesh and blood mother, so that I wouldn't have had to suffer, because I know in my heart, she cares for me as I do for her.

But that was silly, there was no changing the past, I had my lot, and I had to live with it....but...

Maybe there was a way out of all this misery. Maybe, just maybe fate was giving me that one chance to have something to live for besides for what I loved in the past.

But then everything started to come back to me that there were five very large dog things in front of me… I could be eaten alive and no one would know. I forced my eyes to flutter open, and I hoped, foolishly maybe, that I would get someone's attention before anything could harm me.

I just hoped that someone or anyone nearby would know something is wrong.

I let out a scream. Something I haven't done since the first beatings with Phil.

As all those memories started to come forward from the volt that I try really hard to keep closed in the back of my head, but it had unlocked itself, and all the memories flew forward wracking against all sides of my brain, hurting and making the screams come out, louder, coarser, my throat began to hurt after a while but I couldn't _stop_.

I felt a flash of heat run through me and then howling started to fill the air around me instead of my screaming.

Great just my luck… I had finally gotten back to being human and now I'm the freaking giant dog thing. That really just really makes everything so much better right?

But one thing was for sure… I have never wanted the comfort of mint chocolate chip ice cream and to curl up in a blanket and watching someone else's misfortune more than I did at this very moment. Even if it was just in a movie. It was something that I just really needed.

And I basked in all the glory facts that had made up my life story. My screams/howls turned to whimpers. But what I hadn't noticed…. Was the fact that there were now the same 5 giant dog things in front of me growling… and… voice's in my head?

What the hell was up with that?

They were all shouting at my thoughts, strange and unfamiliar thrown into my mind, taking my privacy, it was inhuman, it was unnatural, and it was scary, and couldn't they just shut up?

It hurt so much trying to listen to them all at once.

I wondered if they could hear me too, if they could maybe I could annoy them, just enough to get them to leave me alone...but what to do...

I couldn't think they wouldn't _SHUT UP!_

The endless babble ceased immediately, and I sighed, relieved, okay, now how do I get out of this pickle ?

I didn't know how to Rose had helped me before, I didn't know how to do this.

I tried relaxing, but it was so hard.

_Bella?_ A voice, suspiciously like Leah's asked. And I looked up, my neck cricking, until my eyes met those of Leah Clearwater, only they weren't staring out of her kind familiar face, instead all I could see was fur, and lodged in that face of fur where those eyes.

_Leah?_ I asked mentally, baffled.

* * *

_**Tada! I hope you liked it! Also Great news… For some people anyways…. I WILL BE STARTING TO FOCUS MY TIME ON THIS STORY AND I Always Come Back!!!! ^.^**_

_**Myself and Coral would like to thank you all for reading this story so far… =D**_

_**Yes I shall keep up the heartlessness for a while! As I have been told by other people… . anyways… I'll reply to the reviews! And also… If I could I would give you each a muffin for reviewing so the best I can do is virtual MUFFINS! OR COOKIES!!!!! YAY!!!**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Love, RangerRainbow -RR- (Kayla) and Heal My Bleeding Heart -HMBH- (Coral)**_


	10. Chapter 10

****

**_Hello Everyone! So here is chapter 10 WOOT! I loved it and changed very little to what Coral wrote! I added maybe like 10 words to the whole thing. ^.^ _**

**_Coral, and myself would like to thank all of you for adding our story -She also has this story posted on her profile (Heal My Bleeding Heart)- we both love every review and story alert along with those of you adding this to your fav's list._**

**_Also if you add me to your Author alert and Fav list… You have to add Heal My Bleeding Heart as well. We BOTH are writing this story together! ^.^_**

**_It makes me and Coral happy to know that at least a few people like this story._**

**_Disclaimer: -We don't own twilight just the plot… =D love you all!-_**

**_Bella: Kayla…._**

**_Me: Yes Bella?_**

**_Bella: =-= Why the hell are you doing this to me?_**

**_Me: What??? I didn't write this chapter… *points at Coral* She wrote it…._**

**_Bella: Yes but who's plot is this_**

**_Me: =O So??? Do you have a problem with this Bella? Well. Do. You?_**

**_Bella: =-= sort of…_**

**_Coral: Really??? *towers over Bella.* What is it that you don't like?_**

**_Me: Yeah! *also towers over Bella* Exactly what don't you like about my idea huh?_**

**_Bella: Forget I even said anything… It's not like you're going to own twilight any day._**

**_Coral and Me: Of course not… If we did… ^.^ it would have been 89 billion times better =D_**

**

* * *

**

**_Bella's POV_**

All I could register was the scream that tore up my throat, and pervaded the air, I could see, not with tears stinging my eyes, overflowing and flowing down my face. I knew someone was shouting at me, but the words were incomprehensible.

Someone said something, but the only thing my mind could concentrate on were the memories, begging to be let free. I could see his face, smiling, smirking, laughing...crying out, in shame, in horror, in anger, in the heat of the moment, all rising above my shrieks.

I could feel the comforting arms that wrapped around me gently, loving. _Paul_, my mind told me, begging me to wake up, to snap out of it, but it hurt so much. I tried to pry open my heavy lids, and when I did I found them filmed with a thin sheen of tears.

I opened my lips –somehow they had become dry and cracked- but nothing came out. I fumbled for his jacket, but he wasn't wearing one, I groaned mentally, and pinched his arm. He didn't even flinch so I slapped him, using the full force of my strength.

He yelped, and the others turned to look at us, stopping their parade. "Bells?" Someone asked, not Paul, but an unfamiliar voice. "Ughh....I..." I couldn't get much more than that out, and my eyelids fluttered in protest, asking to be shut, to sleep.

I tried, I really did, but they all kept talking, it was so loud, like it was right in my ear...and they were taking about me, like I wasn't even there! But I couldn't work up the proper indignation in my state of drowsiness.

A blast of air rushed over my body, and it calmed me, my muscles relaxed, and the crick in my neck just disintegrated, and all of a sudden a yawn slipped from rounded lips, and I was nodding off, the last words I heard were "Let her be." It was an unfamiliar voice, the one from earlier, seeming to only have my best interests at heart, I swear, whoever he was...I could have kissed him...

Such silly thoughts disappeared as the darkness and the sweet bliss of nothingness took me away.

When I woke I was feeling appropriately rested, and ready to face a new day. A face kept popping up in my thoughts, beautiful, and pale, eyes filled with warmth and compassion. More than my own family had ever given me, sure Vi had shown some sorrow for me, and tried to help, but she was ignoring me as steadfastly as the others, which only made me feel worse, if I was being honest with myself.

Violet Long was supposed to be my mother, for all intents and purposes, she had always treated me like one of her own, until I'd told her what Phil had done to me, and then it was like she didn't know how to be around me, like I was a different person altogether. I wasn't, I was exactly the same, I was just broken.

I rolled onto my back, and opened my eyes, letting them rest on the cracks on the ceiling. They made impossible shapes, and gave my mind the freedom to wander.

I wished I was back in the all white house, with Rosalie, heck even Edward had been better to me.

I realised that I missed them, I wanted to be with them again, I wanted that comfort, that feeling of security. It was like my body knew that with the Cullen's –and more specifically the Hales- came the promise of being safe.

I could ignore the longing in my heart, I could forget about the painful memories, heck I could even push away the tears that spilled over and onto my cheeks. But I couldn't ignore that gnawing hurt that burned though out my entire being, that feeling of rejection from all I knew and loved.

I barely acknowledged the sound of a thrumming heart just to my right, it was inconsequential, but its presence was soothing, calming me like no other could, it was weird that my mind could register this, but I knew that I would never be more comfortable in another's presence than I was in this persons... The pain seemed to dull, for just a moment, but then my pain was going to overwhelm me, and I was fighting as hard as I could. But I just didn't have the energy to fight it anymore, hadn't I fought enough for one lifetime? Did I have to keep it up now, when I should be feeling safe and warm and at home?

I doubted it. I shook my head trying to dispel the thoughts, and to stop this crying jag before it got any worse.

There was a soft groan from the same direction as the heart beat. He sounded like he was in pain, and his voice- though not actually vocalising any words- sounded like the one who had told everyone to let me sleep last night.

I smiled, the thought of this unknown person brightening my day already. My body seemed to gravitate towards him, wanting to see his face. I couldn't comprehend why, I just knew I had to look at him.

I sat up, my head whirring at the movement, making me momentarily feel land-sick and my head snapped over to the source of the noise.

He had his head in his hands, and he was doubled over in pain, his hair –darker than a moonless night- flopped in his eyes, which were squeezed shut, his shoulders were hunched, and all I wanted to do was help him.

"Hello?" I asked, not really meaning for it to be a question. His head snapped up, eyes flung open, meeting my own.

I was sure, in that moment that my heart stopped, my breathing sure did.

His eyes were the deepest brown I had ever seen, they were bright, glaring with the light of a million suns into my own.

In those eyes I saw everything, I saw my past –it meant nothing- I saw now, with him, nothing else mattered but the fact that he was here with me, and my future, he had to be a part of it, he had to be in there somewhere, I didn't care how, he could be my non-existent long lost sister ex-husband twice removed for all I cared, as long he was a part of my world.

He was unquestionably the most beautiful man I'd ever seen, and my world was nothing without him, all ties, anything that held me to this place, gravity, Paul, Vi, even Rosalie -though I still needed her in my life-, meant nothing without him, all of those ties had been snipped, and they all reattached themselves, not to the centre around which the world span, but to him, they were cords, made of something unknown, something unbreakable.

I would still be me though, I wouldn't be me without me, but he was the biggest part of my life, and I wouldn't survive too well without him, he was my sun, I gravitated towards him. He made my darkest of days bright. Just the small smile on his face right now warmed my heart.

I realised I was staring, and I blushed, looking away from his eyes, though every pore in my body rebelled against the mere thought of it.

I coughed awkwardly..._what was that?_ I wondered, stunned that I could feel so strongly about someone _I'd only just laid eyes on him, how was it possible...?_

Wait, I don't want to know, I am, after all a ...werewolf? Would that be the politically correct term for it? If not, what is?

"Bella?" that voice asked, I didn't want to look at him, afraid of not being able to look away this time. I couldn't control my reaction to him though, I would know that voice in a crowd of millions.

I peeked up at him through a curtain of my hair, a blush still staining my cheeks. He smiled at me, like he knew what I was going through. Was this a freaky wolf thing?

Would I have no choice but to love this man whose name I didn't even know?

How did he know my name? Who had told him? Where have I seen those eyes before?

I studied him carefully, taking in everything I could, he was doing the same, and when his eyes met mine again he smiled, lighting up the room. It was infectious.

My eyes widened, I would know that smile anywhere, but..."Seth?" I asked, my voice a whisper pervading the silence. I had to be sure, I know I'd had a teeny crush on him when I was younger, and before I'd learned the hard way what boys were capable of, but...this, this feeling I had for him now, it was something I didn't think I was capable of, something I assumed to be impossible.

I didn't even know him anymore! I protested to myself. It wasn't working, I couldn't bring myself to hate him, I knew that now, but I couldn't automatically trust him either, I barely knew him, and men were the last thing I wanted to think about right now.

Something in me said that he would, somehow understand this, he would be whatever I needed, like this something knew that whatever was going on with my heartstrings right now, had happened to him to. I would be whatever he wanted me to be, when I was ready, and he would be what I needed too.

My inner ramblings- reassurances and hopes- were interrupted by him...Seth reaching out to take my hand.

I flinched away, my mind automatically taking me back in a whirlwind of emotions to him, and how he would hurt me.

Even as my mind tried to tell me this was Seth, and he wouldn't –couldn't- hurt me the sweet escape came for me.

When I came back to reality, I was curled up in a ball, surrounded by my family, and

Seth, who stood far away from me, looking ashamed and hurt. I could feel the sobs bursting through my chest, but my eyes were to dry now, they couldn't release any more tears.

Violet was front and centre. Looking at me worriedly, a tint of anger in her usually kind eyes. I flinched away from her too, it was like Renee when she was angry, it was rare, but it hurt. Would Violet do that to me?

She looked startled, and the anger ebbed from her eyes, sympathy -pity- lacing all of her features. I didn't want her pity, I wanted her to help me learn to get better -in a way she was more of my mother than anyone else-. I wanted her to help me when things got hard; I wanted her to be the mother she'd always told me she was!

"I think it's time you told us the truth honey." How dare she? How dare she sit there and pretend like she understood, like she gave a damn now when there was witnesses to her kindness? How could she sit there and tell me to spill my secrets, ones I'd protected for nearly 15 years to a bunch of people who were strangers to me now, like it was nothing, like my pain didn't matter at all?

I thought I'd meant more to her than that.

Apparently not, as she sat there, waiting, eyes impatient, and curious, just like theirs.

I couldn't get out of this. I wouldn't be able to make it out the door, no matter how hard my mind tried to convince me otherwise...

_Go on, run, out, let yourself go, let the wolf take over, get to Rosalie! She'll keep you safe, she won't force you to do anything you don't want to do, she understands!_

It was so tempting, too tempting, I knew they would all stop me if I even attempted it.

And then my eyes met Seth's, and that look in his eyes, as if my pain were his own, as if he couldn't bear to see me this way, I couldn't have that, I didn't want him to hurt, I didn't want to be the source of his hurt, that was just wrong.

So, I supposed I was going to have to tell them.

****

_**Anyways… I hoped you like it =D because if you liked it… I will be happy. And If I'm happy Coral is happy and if Coral is happy I'm FREAKING AMAZINGLY HAPPY!**_

_**Myself and Coral would like to thank you all for reading this story so far… =D**_

_**Yes I shall keep up the heartlessness for a while! As I have been told by other people… . anyways… I'll reply to the reviews! And also… If I could I would give you each a muffin for reviewing so the best I can do is virtual MUFFINS! OR COOKIES!!!!! YAY!!!**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Love, RangerRainbow -RR- (Kayla) and Heal My Bleeding Heart -HMBH- (Coral)**_

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Coral, and myself would like to thank all of you for adding our story -She also has this story posted on her profile (Heal My Bleeding Heart)- we both love every review and story alert along with those of you adding this to your fav's list. Also if you add me to your Author alert and Fav list… You have to add Heal My Bleeding Heart as well. We BOTH are writing this story together! ^.^**_

_**It makes me and Coral happy to know that at least a few people like this story.**_

_**Also I hope you all like this Chapter both me and Coral actually had to send this back and forth in order to get it just right…**_

_**Let's just say I HATE writer's block… . I had no idea how to end this chapter but WE DID IT!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Seth: O.o when do I get my own POV??_

_Coral: *stroke's Seth's hair lovingly* It time honey. Just wait._

_Me: O.o umm… what if I said you get your own POV in this chapter?_

_Seth: *GRINS WIDELY* REALLY I DOOOO!!!!_

_Me: Possibly *looks at the floor*_

_Seth: *frown's* DON'T YOU DARE GET MY HOPES UP!_

_Coral: *roll's eyes* Kayla Do you really have to do this to him?_

_Me: *Grin's Evilly* Yes, Yes! I DOOO!_

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_　

I looked down at my feet and sighed heavily. Was I really ready to let all the people from my past know why I wasn't able to come here to La Push? It didn't matter now…

They would find out… I just knew it…

"It all started when I was only five years old… Phil had been the best dad but after Christmas he just snapped. First it started with yelling… If I did the teeniest thing wrong he would yell at me. Horrible words, I won't repeat them, but it hurt, it was all my fault, always my fault...

"When I stayed at home he would ask me why I couldn't be normal, why I couldn't go out like a good little girl, if I just went out no one would be suspicious...not that what he was doing was wrong, no...not wrong, he just didn't want people to think he was hurting me...Because he wasn't...no he was my father and he loved me" my voice was rising in pitch, and sobs wracked my frame but I couldn't stop now, not even the bitter taste of blood on my tongue could make me stop...

"If I did go play with the other kids then he would still yell at me…he was paranoid, he thought I was telling my friends that he hurt me, that's why they stared at him so much, that's why they whispered when he walked past...not a thing to do with the fact that he was becoming famous...not at all, it was all my fault.

"When I turned seven it got worse, he would be drunk all the time, and when he came home, when he lost a match, when he failed to negotiate with his manager, anything wrong...it was somehow my fault, so he hit me, took his frustration out on someone who wouldn't fight back, someone who loved him too much to tattle on him, someone who loved him so much she took it all, and I didn't even tell mum, not that she would have cared." I didn't try to hide my tears. It would be pointless.

"But when I was seven -I had left the house to go play at the park by myself- I came home late and then he said that they were too busy to take me to La Push that week…. When really he didn't want any one of you to actually see what was going on I guess."

I felt someone's hand on my knee and looked to see that Vi had placed her hand there and gently squeezed… She already knew all of it… So I don't really understand why she's here.

"But we had our good days but they were only when Dad's agent was with us and we went out in public… Mom never found out because she was always gone. But after a while Phil came home drunk and I just got use to the beatings… It was a practically every day thing. But when his Agent said it was time to make a family appearance he acted like he used to."

I let a sob escape through my lips and said "But it all went downhill when I was thirteen, when Jason Denver asked me out." I couldn't help but fell mad at this. I was so weak… I couldn't protect myself. And God was out to get me.

It didn't matter that I didn't do anything wrong it was always 'Oh let's just assume she did something wrong.'

"I was so happy, I was totally blissed out, I thought I was in heaven, until I got home, Phil...he had this mad glint in his eye when he asked me why I was so happy...that was the worst day of my life and still is to this very day." but there still is some things that Vi never knew, things I hadn't told her. The angrier I got the quicker word vomit spewed forth.

"That bastard of father fucking RAPED me… I don't know why, all I remember is him hugging me, then he whispered 'He won't touch you. No one will touch my baby girl. I promised. No one. So like your mother. So pretty, I can't have that. I'm sorry my darling, it's the only way.' I still don't understand what he meant."

I shook my head sadly, not really sure why my lips were quirking...maybe I really losing it...i didn't know...I couldn't really grasp anything right now...I needed...I needed...I don't know what I needed..

I took a deep breath and ploughed on. "It only happened a few times, 'just to make sure' he said, but the it happened more and more frequently, any time Renee went away –which was practically all the time- for weeks on end for her stupid business trips. The only good days were the days that monster went to away games. But no, it wasn't enough that my own father was hurting me, he had to bring his damn friends along too, to 'help' him as well… And they nearly bloody killed me!" I screamed.

My breathing was ragged, and I felt caged in, I had to get out, I bolted for the door and sprinted for the woods, not sure where I was going, but then knowing exactly where I was headed...if that made sense...

I felt the anger overtake me, I was mad, and righteously so.

I was mad at that monster that 'cared' about...but really? When had he ever loved me? Would he just leave me on my own now? Would he try and get me to come back?

I didn't notice where I was going but somehow I ended up at Rose's place. I look at the big white house and saw that Rose was sitting on the steps. Once she saw me and my expression on my face she rushed over towards me and had me in her arms in no time at all.

The tear's started to flow down my cheeks and Rose took me upstairs to her room.

I was going to spill my guts again, but this time it was because I wanted to, this time it was to someone who understood, to someone who cared, someone who could help with my burden, to Rosalie, my angel.

And somehow this was going to help.

I smiled weakly at her as we settled onto her bed, and I told my story again, letting the tears flow, letting her hold me together as I broke down, and knowing that somehow, when I was through, some of those broken pieces would fix themselves.

_Seth's POV._

How on earth could a father be so cruel to an angel like Bella?

It tore my heart in two to see her like that. To see the pain that man had caused my beautiful girl, such intense pain. I slammed my fist on the coffee table, I didn't even do anything...i didn't help her...but then again, what could I have done? Her own father, a man had done that to her...what help would my presence be to her. My heart broke knowing that someone else got to put her back together, to help her.

I wouldn't begrudge whoever that was, because they were helping her making her better, and if that's what she needed I would let her do whatever she wanted...whatever she needed.

I could remember her before, her smile, so bright, and her laughter, sweet chiming bells. I had had a small crush on her ever since that time when we were five and she tackled me to the ground when we were playing football.

But that was only because the rest of the guys said that girls couldn't play. Every time LeeLee and I spent our time with Paul, Jacob, and Bella we were always so happy. Paul has always been my idol.

But when Bella turned into a wolf like the rest of us we were all so happy yet sad because we saw flashes of what had happened to her.

I watched as my imprint walked out of the house and she was shaking with rage. Violet stood up and looked after Bella and then she slightly glared. "He is never allowed to see her, ever." she whispered quietly to herself.

Everyone looked at her as she turned and stomped into the kitchen to get the phone. Paul looked at his mom and then at the door and sighed and said "Mom what are doing?"

Vi stretched her head around the door that lead to the kitchen and said "I'm going to give that MONSTER of a father of yours and Bella's and her mother and give them a piece of my mind." We all looked at her and then Jared said "Vi… We have no evidence that he ever did that to Bella had been through that anymore."

Vi looked disappointed and then huffed and slammed the phone down into the receiver and looked at us and said "Bring her back here…" her softened and said "I should have been with her… This is all my fault." Paul walked over and hugged his mom and said "It's not your fault mom." She started crying and said "But it is… It's all my fault she phoned me when she was in the hospital the day she woke up…. She told me some things… but not everything…" Paul pulled away from his mom and looked appalled and said.

"You knew that he had done something to MY baby sister?" she nodded her head sadly and walked upstairs to her own room probably while we all stood there shocked. Even Sam… After a while Paul started shaking, it was like a domino effect, once he started it spread through the rest of us, leaving all but Jared and I untouched, like we were immune.

I wasn't I was just numb.

I couldn't breathe, just thinking about how he would hurt her, I remembered his face, his eyes, the delighted sparkle I remembered now seemed horrid, like a devil's glint.

Evil, what he had done was evil; I hope he burn's in hell.

I think every hear would agree with me that if _THAT MONSTER_ ever came to La Push ever… We all would surly give him a piece of our own teeth.

Because there is no way I would let him live. All I could see in my head now was way's to end that _monster's _life with my own hand's.

* * *

_**I hope you al enjoy this chapter ^^ Review Please!**_

_**Love, RangerRainbow (Kayla) and Heal My Bleeding Heart (Coral)**_


	12. Chapter 12

Coral, and myself would like to thank all of you for adding our story -She also has this story posted on her profile (Heal My Bleeding Heart)- we both love every review and story alert along with those of you adding this to your fav's list. Also if you add me to your Author alert and Fav list… You have to add Heal My Bleeding Heart as well. We BOTH are writing this story together! ^.^

_**It makes me and Coral happy to know that at least a few people like this story.**__**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer:** We do not own twilight_

(Bella's POV).

I wiped my tears, and smiled up at Rosalie, I would never be able to tell her how much this meant to me, how much she meant to me. I hugged her, hoping that in that simple gesture of affection she understood how much I depended on her now.

She pulled me into her lap and kissed my forehead. "Shh, sweet Bella, I'm here. I'm sorry." I didn't say anything, but I think she knew what I was thinking anyway.

"You can come here whenever you want Bella." Rosalie told me, and disengaged herself from the hug, flopping back onto the bed, her fingers twined behind her head, her eyes closed, a vicious smile twisting her features into an inhuman beauty, not an angel who bestowed her kindness and love on other but the avenging angel, giving pain to those who deserved it.

I wouldn't want to have been in her mind in that moment, I knew what she had done to Royce, I knew how she tortured him, and I didn't want that for Phil, I wanted him to rot in jail, I wanted him to see me as I was now, I wanted his guilt to eat away at him for the rest of his years, a much more fitting punishment in my eyes.

"Rose?" I asked, crawling closer to her, and balling up so I was as small as possible, my arms crossed over my legs in a tight cage. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me, her features melting into serenity, her eyes a deep pool I could drown my sorrows in.

"Are you," I coughed, "are you sure you don't mind me being here?" a long time of crushing insecurity, and endless streams of insults had my mind at war with itself. What if Rosalie only felt sorry for me? What if she was only taking pity on me?

"Bella." Rosalie took my hands in her own, her eyes filling with venom, "I love having you here Bella, we all do. We understand you, better than you think. You are a Cullen, at heart." She removed one of her hands from mine and placed it over my heart, "You will always have a place here."

I nodded, my own eyes filling with tears. Soon they fell over. "I...Rose, I...I don't know what to say, thank you, just thank you." She hugged me again.

"Come on," she said, taking my hand and leading me to the bedroom door. "Let's get some food in you." My stomach rumbled just as I began to protest.

"Fine," I muttered. "But I'm not happy about it." She giggled and took me down to the dining room, and sat me down just as Esme came in, asking me what I would like.

I was famished, crying really takes a lot out of you, but I wouldn't ask for much, some toast or something.

Edward flew in and said "Make her a nice big dinner, she was going to down-play her hunger. Ask for _toast_." He sounded disgusted by the word toast. I was mortally offended.

"Oh heck no, you did not just mess with toast." He has no idea what he had just done.

"Can I have toast Esme?"

She looked shocked, "Sure sweetie, how many slices?" hmm...

"A loaf if you don't mind...heals and all." she looked confused, and so she should be, no-one really likes heals all that much, but me? I love 'Em.

She came back in about 15 minutes later with a loaf toasted and some butter. I buttered a piece ate it, and repeated the process.

I had the lot in my tummy in 5 minutes 42 seconds. I sighed, happy, melting down into the chair. "That was lovely Esme, thank you." I murmured, not even feeling like a pig, because toast is that addictive by itself.

"Not a problem dear." She said, grinning down at me, I smiled back, because it's Esme, and she's awesome.

"Wish my mom could cook like that." I muttered, then snorted at the unlikely-ness of my mom ever cooking anything, that woman could burn _water_.

Emmett sat down beside me. "Wow kiddo, that was awesome, it's got to be some sort of record or something."

I shook my head. "Jake can scoff two loaves in 4 minutes and 39 seconds. I counted." He looked impressed. I nodded in complete agreement, Jake was a machine.

I yawned, and my eyes flickered to the clock. "Jeez, it's near midnight guys, I better go." I hopped up and ran for the sitting room, grabbed my coat and was half way out the door before Jasper got to me.

"Where," he scowled at me "Exactly do you think you're going?" I though there should be a 'young lady' at the end there, but I kept that to myself.

"Um, home?" I asked.

He shook his head at me, almost sadly. "Silly girl." Emmett crowed, and Edward nodded feverently in agreement. Apparently I had committed some atrocity.

Alice smiled at me, "You're staying!" she squealed. I was? Well there you go the pixie has spoken, I guess I didn't have much of a choice.

"Of course she is" Rosalie said, as if it was obvious. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

I looked around for any escape- I didn't want to intrude. Esme was no help, she looked at me with those big golden eyes, they begged 'please stay, please Bella.' And I couldn't resist those eyes.

I looked around for Carlisle –my last hope- but he was at work. Darn it.

Alice hugged me, and I stiffened, she paid that no mind. "She's defiantly staying." And she bounced off to do whatever pixies do.

Edward smiled at me and said "Night Bells." and went to play his piano. Everyone went their own ways, and I thought I might be able to sneak out...if I was really quiet.

Alice's voice rang through the house, "Stop her! Someone get the front door!" and then Jasper was blocking me.

"Bed now!" he commanded, "Come on, come on," he clapped his hands twice and I was running, but not before saluting him and saying "Sir, yes Sir."

I left a trail of laughter behind me.

I would have to ask about that tomorrow, I thought curling up under the covers. My eyelids drooped, I'll just sleep a little first, then I'll go...

I was asleep before I could do much more...

And woken not two hours later by a loud bang and an enraged roar that reminded me of...the...the...my mind was too bleary to think about this right now...

The roar sounded again, shaking me to my core, waking me up.

The wolves! I remembered now. I clambered out of bed and ran for the stairs, my socks sliding on the floor, sending me flying past the staircase and into Jasper's office door. I slid back and made my way down to the sitting room.

The sight there was a total Kodak moment; the Cullens fell in formation in the glare of the fluorescents, all pale skin, perfection, and brightness, their stances radiated their love for each other, protectiveness flowing from all their pores, Jasper was sending waves of calm and hopelessness- in the hopes of making the wolves back off. Their opposites stood across from them, dark, and scary, huge and intimidating, snarls etched onto their faces, standing as one unit.

Sam was the first to speak. "Where is she?" Emmett looked like he was about to retaliate with something that would certainly earn a slap from Rose, so I made a small squeak of protest and then all eyes were on me.

All I saw was Seth, his eyes locked on mine, protective, and loving, and relieved. He was happy I was safe.

How he could have doubted my safety with the Cullen's was impossible to imagine, but he had, they all had, and that's why they were here. That's why they had risked breaking the treaty –which Rosalie had explained to me earlier.

_I'm fine_, I mouthed to him, and he relaxed, only a bit, but he relaxed and he smiled at me, opening his arms.

I wanted to go to him, everything about him in that moment was welcoming, like the home I had been missing out on for the past Pete-knows how many years now. But that would mean choosing between him, and them. And I couldn't do that.

When I didn't go to him his face dropped, and my heart broke. It didn't matter that a man had been hurting me for more than half of my life, or that I was so hurt, and broken, and unfixable, not worthy of having someone's love, because how could I love with all of me, when I wasn't whole to begin with?

My eyes flickered to Rosalie as I made my way into the middle of the situation, and she was looking at me, no, right through me, like she got it. She nodded at me, giving me the okay, I think she knew more about this...thing I had for Seth than I did. I grinned at her, and almost sprinted for him.

His arms opened for me, and as soon as they wrapped around me –gently and carefully- I felt at peace. Not even the stiffening of my spine and the warning bells in my head could ruin this moment.

Paul on the other hand, could.

He jerked me out of Seth's arms and hugged me to his own chest, he growled when Seth tried to take me back, and snarled, low and dangerous "Keep your hands off Clearwater."

_I could hear their banter, I closed my eyes and slid the door closed, praying that the click wouldn't alert them to my presence, but it did, and the sound of crashing, blundering footsteps echoed in my ear. _

_I sobbed, knowing what was coming. I crawled away from the door, and curled up in the middle of my bedroom floor, praying that he was just going to bed..._

_My bedroom door flew open and he stood there blocking all the light, I could see his friends hovering in the background, liking their lips greedily._

_He came over, and I waited for the tell tale signs that I would need to get up early tomorrow to get an extra long shower._

_I felt the hand, trailing down my cheek, but it was not _his_, that much I could tell, so it was one of the others who would have me first then? _It wasn't like Phil_, I thought bitterly, _to be so hospitable, or so generous_. _

_I squirmed, knowing it would be no use if this man really wanted me. He would get it eventually, but I could always dream, right? _

_He finally got me to untangle my limbs, and the tears started up. Phil came barging over and pulled the man away from me, and my eyes flew open in shock._

_What was going on? Could he really...? Would he..? Was it finally over...?_

"_The girl obviously doesn't want you touching her first Matt. Allow me." And Phil's lips turned up into a sick, twisted version of a smile. _

"_Come on dear," he cooed, like he gave a damn, and lifted me up and over to the bed. _

_No such luck today, eh Bella? _

_Phil was touching me now, and I just wanted him to stop, and it seemed like I wouldn't get my wish until Matt came out of his stupor and realised that his 'girl' was being taken away from him, and when he realised this he wasn't happy. _

_He whacked Phil on the back of the head and Phil went down like a tonne of bricks, "Keep your paws off Dwyer." He snarled and he took me for himself, Phil's other friends laughing in the background. _

_Egging Matt on._

I screamed. It was like anything could trigger those horrible memories.

There was a whoosh of wind and I was in familiar cold arms, and the voice I had come to love was whispering in my ears.

"Bella sweetie, I'm going to pass you over to Edward okay? Remember he loves you, he won't hurt you, and I'm going to sort your brother out." I just nodded, biting my tongue to stop the screams, and gulping back sobs.

She handed me off to Edward and his arms were just as cold, and early as comforting.

I just wanted it all to end. Why couldn't I be happy? Or normal? Couldn't I just be given the chance to be happy? Just this once? Without having to remember?

I wanted to forget damn it, that's why I was here.

Jasper came and sat beside Edward and I, and he started whispering to me, I couldn't comprehend the words, but I knew he meant them to comfort me, and I could feel the waves of love he was sending me.

And then all I can remember was Rosalie shouting, Edward's arms and Jasper's presence, impossible to ignore.

And then I was dreaming. -Again-

* * *

_**I hope you al enjoy this chapter ^^**_

_**Love, RangerRainbow (Kayla) and Heal My Bleeding Heart (Coral)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Coral, and myself would like to thank all of you for adding our story -She also has this story posted on her profile (Heal My Bleeding Heart)- we both love every review and story alert along with those of you adding this to your fav's list. Also if you add me to your Author alert and Fav list… You have to add Heal My Bleeding Heart as well. We BOTH are writing this story together! ^.^**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bella's POV!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Why is it, I wondered idly to myself, that every time something goes wrong, I always to faint?**

**

* * *

**

"**BELLA!" Paul called out and I couldn't help but giggle. "Over here are you, Bella?" I panicked and froze behind my hiding spot. Paul strode by, looking stupid as he searched for me. I struggled for breath as I collapsed into silent giggles.**

**When he was a little further away from me I crawled out of my hidey hole and ran stealthily towards the house. I had gotten about ten feet away from the edge of the forest, and I glanced behind me quickly, and grinned seeing Paul nowhere in sight.**

**The next thing I knew, I hit the ground with a **_**thud**_**. For a brief second I was numb to everything, and then a sharp pang shot about my ankle, the pain intensifying the longer I lay there. I struggled under Paul for a moment and he rolled away, and I attempted to scramble to my feet, but I kept falling back down again.**

**Tears stung my eyes and fell over the rims of my lids and down my cheeks. I decided staying down was a safer option, and I sat there for a few minutes, but the pain didn't diminish. I tried to get up again, but found the feat impossible. I just wanted my Mummy I sobbed "What's wrong with me?"**

**I wanted Paul to come and tell me it would be okay- he would take me home and Sue would make me feel better- she would kiss my boo-boo, and tell me that I would alright. But I knew he wasn't anywhere near me. I tried to stifle my sniffles, but they just kept come, louder every time.**

**After a lot of tires-and-fails the bush behind me rustled. I glanced backwards, wiping at my tears with the sleeves of my jumper, and blinking confusedly. There didn't appear to be anyone there…**

"**Oh." I whispered as one of Paul's friends peeked out through the branches. What was his name again? Was it Colin, Brady, or Jacob? I didn't really know. He looked a little like Leah. **

**Oh, I thought, eyes widening, he's lean's little brother. Seth!**

**He smiled shyly at me and I blushed deeply. He was kind of cute… What am I thinking? This is Lee Lee's brother…**

"**Bella?" He asked, moving closer to me, "Why are you just sitting there? Wait… What's wrong?" Tears still ran down my cheeks and I glared at my frustrating ankle. "I don't know!" I said, annoyed. "I can't stand without falling and my ankle hurts really badly."**

**Seth crouched down beside my and took the foot I hadn't realised I was clutching from my grasp, and removed my shoe and sock gently.**

**Seth passed me my shoe, my stripy sock stuffed inside it, and asked me to hold onto it.**

**I took them, and waited, unsure what I was waiting **_**for.**_

**Seth put his arm around my shoulders and helped me to my feet, "Put most of the pressure on you're unhurt foot." He told me, and I felt so much better when I did that. He helped me up to the house where we were greeted by a horrified Vi.**

"**What did you do Bella?" I couldn't help the tear's that were rolling down my cheeks as Seth said "She twisted her ankle." I looked down at the floor and then arms were thrown around me and Vi pulled me to her and said "It's going to be alright Bella." I wrapped my arm's around Vi and she lifted me up and said "Let's go and see Aunty Sue." I nodded my head and watched Seth as we went out of the house.**

"**Seth you coming to?" I asked over Vi's shoulder. He smiled at me and nodded his head. I didn't understand at the time but I felt this need to keep him with me.**

**

* * *

**

"**Bella? Bella? Please wake up for dear old Aunty Sue." My eyes fluttered open and I saw Aunty Sue sitting beside the bed I was on. I blinked and said "Where am I? Where's Seth?" I couldn't help but think of Seth at a time like this.**

**Sue smiled at me and said "It's okay hunny you're at Sam's house. It was the closest place to the Cullen's house." I looked over at the door as it opened and Sam stepped into the room. He gave me a small smile and said "We all agreed, that you should know about you're family's past." I sat up and frowned and said "You mean you're going to explain to me why I turn into the big over sized ball of fur?" Sam chuckled and said "Something along the lines of that." **

**I gave him a half heartfelt smile and said patting the spot next to the bed. "Why don't you sit right here and tell me all about the big balls of fur that we are?" Sam sighed and said "Well it all began back…."**

**

* * *

**

_**I can't wait to see what you all think about this chapter! I know it isn't much but I thought I should give you something, instead of nothing at all.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy this chapter ^^**_

_**Love, RangerRainbow (Kayla) and Heal My Bleeding Heart (Coral)**_


	14. authors note A sad one at that

hi everyone.

I just want to say how sad i am that Myself and coral haven't written anything for you... I don't know what happened but she hasn't been able to contact me.

:/

So i'm not sure where to go with this story atm... I could keep going but i'd like everyone here to let me know if they would like me to keep this story going and if not let me know as well...

I really don't know what to say or do in this situation because sadly. Myself and Coral haven't been in contact since we last updated our stories... and i can't even find her page at all... So please let me know what you'd all like me to do and i'll get started on it as soon as i can. I know i made you a promise that i would focus on this story and my other one that is finished. So in regards to this. please let me know what you, my reader's/followers would like of me.

much love

RangerRainbow (aka Kayla)


End file.
